Descubriendo el futuro
by vampira aries
Summary: El día que bella llega a Forks, los cullen resiven una caja que contienen 5 libros que son del futuro y que los tienen que leerlos con los quieute,charlie, bella, mike, jessica, lauren, tyler, angela, ben y eric ¿que les depara el futuro a todos ellos?. No soy buela parra los summary, pero pasen y leean es mi primer fic no sean tan malos.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: HOLA A TODOS COMO SABEN SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y QUIERO COMPARTIR MI PRIMER HISTORIA CON USTEDES Y QUERIA INFORMARLES COMO TRABAJO OK. PRIMERO SIEMPRE TERMINARE MIS HISTORIAS NO IMPORTA CUANTO PASE SIEMPRE TERMINO LO QUE EMPIESO SI NO LO TERMINO ES QUE YA ME MORI (NO ENCERIO) OK, SEGUNDO TRATARE DE ACTUALISAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE Y PERDONEN POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA, AMMMMMM CREO QUE ESO ES TODO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PASEN A LEERLA Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS OK. QUE LA PASEN BIEN.**

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen a S.M. la historia si.

CREPUSCULO.

_Capítulo 1: prefacio y primer encuentro._

:

En la mansión Cullen, todos los Cullen estaban en sus actividades diarias, aunque todos en la sala de estar cuando de repente suena el timbre y se alarmaron porque no percibieron a nadie entonces Carlisle fue a abrir la puerta y solo encontró una caja, la tomo y fue a la sala a contarle a todos.

-solo era esta caja- dijo con calma Carlisle.

-entonces tanto alboroto por una simple caja- refunfuño Emmett.

-sí !esperen tiene una nota¡- dijo Carlisle y tomo la nota.

-léela cariño- dijo Esme.

**QUERIDOS CULLEN:**

**USTEDES NO ME CONOCEN PERO YO SI A USTEDES, LES ENVIO ESTA CAJA LLENA DE LIBROS QUE SON DEL 2005 AL 2008,PARA QUE LA LEAN Y SE ENTEREN DE SU FUTURO Y OJALA PUEDAN CAMBIAR ALGUNAS COSAS DE ESTE, TAMBIEN OTRAS PERSONAS VENDRAN A LEER CON USTEDES LOS LIBROS SE LOS DOY PARA QUE PUEDAN TOMAR UNA DECISIÓN DE CAMBIAR SU FUTURO PERO SOLO CUANDO HAYAN TERMINADO DE LEER LOS LIBROS Y ESO LO DIGO POR TI EDWARD, ¿ETENDIDO?, BUENO UNA COSA MAS NO ABRAN LA CAJA HASTA QUE LLEGUEN LOS DEMAS, HASTA PRONTO.**

**M.S.**

**P.D.: HAY UNA BOLSA DENCELA A EDWARD YA SABRAS PORQUE.**

-¿creen que sea una broma?- pregunto Esme.

-no, no lo creo- dijo Alice.

-entonces que hacemos- dijo Edward.

-hacerle caso a la nota y esperar- contesto Carlisle.

Le entregaron la bolsa a Edward y se fue a su cuarto. Entonces decidieron regresar a sus actividades, luego de un rato sonó el timbre de nuevo y esta vez Esme fue a abrir y sorprendida por quien estaba ahí.

-buenos días jefe Swan ¿Qué hace por aquí?-dijo Esme.

-hemos recibido una carta que decía que teníamos que venir aquí- dijo una joven de pelo castaño y ojos color marrón.

-bueno pasen- dijo Esme.

Entraron a la casa y Esme fue a avisarles a los demás que ya habían llegado las personas que esperaban, pero volvió a sonar el timbre y volvió a abrir y encontró a todos los quileutes y también a unos jóvenes que no eran quileutes. Les pregunto el motivo de su visita y le respondieron que le había llegado una nota para que se reunieran con ellos, les hizo pasar a la sala de estar y llamo a todos los Cullen para que se reunieran en la sala. Ya que todos estaban vieron que faltaba Edward.

-donde esta Edward- dijo Esme.

-no se estaba en su cuarto ¿no?- Rosalie dijo, limando sus uñas.

De repente Edward entro por la puerta principal y dijo:

-ya estoy aquí-dijo, entonces cuando vio a Bella y ella a él sintieron una concesión especial.

-estaba en tu cuarto ¿no?- dijo Jasper.

-Salí un momento- contesto él después de dejar de mirar a Bella.

-bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos hay que empezar- dijo Carlisle y prosiguió- todos recibieron una nota para que vinieran aquí- todos asintieron- bueno tenemos una caja llena de libros que nos envió una persona que habla de nuestro futuro así que creo que primero nos presentamos- todos asintieron de nuevo.

-bueno mi nombre es Carlisle y esta es mi familia: mi esposa Esme, mis hijos Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Edward- dijo Carlisle señalando a los Cullen.

-mi nombre es Charlie y esta es mi hija Bella que acaba de llegar al pueblo- dijo Charlie señalando a l joven de pelo castaño y ojos color marrón que estaba al lado de él.

-yo son Billy y estos son; Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth, Sue, Quil, Embry, Paul, Brady, Collin, Jared y mi hijo Jacob- dijo Billy señalando a los quileute.

-yo soy Mike, y ellos: Jessica, Luaren, Tyler, Angela, Ben y Eric- dijo Mike. Elos eran compañeros de los Cullen en la escuela.

Después de las presentaciones Carlisle abrió la caja que contenía otra nota y 5 libros, Carlisle leo la nota en voz alta:

**NOTA: SI ABRIERON LA CAJA ES PORQUE TODOS YA ESTAN REUNIDOS Y SI NO ¡EMMETT SACA TUS NARICES DE AQUÍ Y CIERRA INMEDIATAMENTE ESTA CAJA SI NO QUIERESQUE TE PASEN COSAS MALAS OK!; BUENO SI TODOS ESTAN AHÍ OLVIDEN LO QUE DIJE ENTENDIDO. LES VOY A DAR UNOS CUANTOS PUNTOS PARA QUE ENPIESEN A LEER: EN PRIMERA NADIE PUEDA SALIR DE AQUÍ Y ME E ENCARGADO DE DETENER EL TIEMPO ASI QUE NO HAY TRABAJO NI ESCUELA ADEMAS LA CASA CULLEN ESTA BIEN EQUIPADA CON TODO Y NO CREEO QUE LES MOLESTE COMPARTIR….**

-si no nos importa- dijo Esme cariñosamente.

…**.ASI QUE NO HAY ESCUSAS PARA NO TESMINAR LOS LIBROS, LOS LIBROS SE LAMAN; CREPUSCULO, SOL DE MEDIANOCHE, LUNA NUEVA, ECLIPSE Y AMANECER. LA ORDEN QUE DEBEN SEGUIR PARA LEER ES: CREPUSCULO CON SOL DE MEDIANOCHE, DESPUES LUNA NUEVA, ECLIPSE Y POR ULTIMO AMANECER.**

**ESPERO QUE LOS DISFRUTEN.**

**ATTE: S.M.**

-entonces comencemos quien quiere leer primero- pregunto Carlisle.

-yo-dijo Alice.

**PREFACIO:**

**Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir,**

-nadie piensa como va a morir- dijo Emmett.

**aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado. Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación.**

-Carlisle ¿crees que sea un vampiro?-pregunto Esme preocupada por la persona del libro y demasiado baja para que los humanos oyeran.

-no se-contesto él.

**Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido. Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble.**

-eso es cierto-dijo Edward.

**Eso debería contar algo. Sabía que no me afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esa decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión. El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.**

-no es un bonito comienzo pero bueno, ¿puedo leer el siguiente capítulo?- dijo Alice y todos asintieron.

**PRIMER ECUENTRO:**

**MI MADRE ME LLEVÓ AL AEROPUERTO CON LAS VENTANILLAS DEL COCHE BAJADAS. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado.**

-debe ser bonito- dijo Rosalie.

**Me había puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con cierres a presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak.**

-hay que horror, debo llevarla de compras- dijo Alice. Y mientras Bella tenía la sospecha que ella era la del libro y también Charlie.

**En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro lugar de los Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años, por lo que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California. Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar. Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el Sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones. **

—**Bella —me dijo mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo.**

-Bella eres tú la del libro-dijo Charlie y todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-si ya vi-dijo Bella.

**Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglará sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada?**

-¿ella es la madre?-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa en la cara.

**Ahora tenía a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así…**

—**Es que quiero ir —le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente.**

—**Saluda a Charlie de mi parte —dijo con resignación.**

—**Sí, lo haré.**

—**Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.**

**Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.**

—**No te preocupes por mí —le pedí—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.**

**Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó. Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y de allí a Port Ángeles, una hora más en una avioneta, y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Charlie.**

Charlie se quedó mirando a Bella.

-lo siento- dijo ella.

**Lo cierto es que Charlie había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente. Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche. Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que decirle. Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks. Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Ángeles. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del Sol. Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de Policía Swan. La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli. Charlie me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.**

—**Me alegro de verte, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me cogía y sostenía—. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renée?**

—**Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá. —No le podía llamar Charlie a la cara.**

**Solo traía unas pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.**

—**He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad.**

**-¿Qué tipo de coche?**

**Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto para ti» en lugar de simplemente «un coche perfecto».**

-muy preceptiva-dijo Carlisle y Bella se sonrojo.

—**Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.**

Edward y Rosalie pusieron muecas de horror.

—**¿Dónde lo encontraste?**

—**¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push?**

**La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.**

—**No.**

—**Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me recordó. Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar los recuerdos dolorosos e innecesarios.**

—**Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuó Charlie cuando no respondí—, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga.**

—**¿De qué año es?**

**Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír.**

—**Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años.**

**Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así.**

-si lo esperaba-dijo Charlie.

—**¿Cuándo lo compró?**

—**En 1984… Creo.**

—**¿Era nuevo cuando lo adquirió?**

—**En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez.**

—**Crist… Papá, no sé nada de coches. No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.**

—**Nada de eso, Bella, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos.**

**El trasto, repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.**

-tienes un gran sentido de humor Bella- dijo Emmett riendo y Bella se sonrojo.

—**¿Y qué entiendes por barato? Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que no podía ceder.**

— **Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.**

**Charlie me miró de reojo con rostro expectante.**

**Vaya. Gratis.**

—**No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche.**

—**No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.**

**Charlie mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también yo mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí:**

—**Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.**

**Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pero él no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo. Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor.**

Todos rieron.

—**Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento.**

**Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo, y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanas en silencio.**

**El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaban de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.**

**Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.**

**Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno, nuevo para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros, grandes y redondos, y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeada de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.**

—**¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!.**

-¿cómo te pude gustar?-dijo Rosalie.

-Rosalie- dijo Esme.

-lo siento- contesto.

—**Me alegra que te guste —dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.**

**Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. **

-solo uno- dijo Alice.

-Alice no todos son compradores compulsivos como tú entiendes- dijo Edward con un tono burlón y Alice le saco la lengua.

**Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo de cielo raso a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas… Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaban a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem fijado al suelo con grapas hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aún seguía en el rincón. Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería de compartir con Charlie. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejó sola para que desempacara mis cosas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar unas pocas lágrimas. No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara, para reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente. El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro. Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el valle del Sol. Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flacucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mí misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca. Después de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me llevé el neceser al cuarto de baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslúcida, por lo que su aspecto depende del color del lugar y en Forks no había color alguno. Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálido reflejo en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría, y no sólo por mis carencias físicas. Si no me había hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí? No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionara como es debido. Pero la causa no importaba, sólo contaba el efecto. Y mañana no sería más que el comienzo. Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando dejé de llorar. El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo. Me tapé la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un fino sirimiri. A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una jaula. El desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme. Charlie se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia. Examiné la cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios de amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado. Hace dieciocho años, mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa. Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, colindante con la cocina y del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera era de la boda de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tomó a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida por una sucesión de mis fotografías escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso. Tenía que convencer a Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí. Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Eso me hizo sentirme incómoda. No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biológico, y me encaminé hacia la llovizna. Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara. El crujido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al andar. No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el vehículo, como deseaba, y me apresuré a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se aferraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha. Dentro del monovolumen estaba cómoda y a cubierto. Era obvio que Charlie o Billy debían de haberlo limpiado, pero la tapicería marrón de los asientos aún olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí. Bueno, un monovolumen tan antiguo debía de tener algún defecto. La anticuada radio funcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba. No resultó difícil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias el cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales? Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana salí de la cabina calentita del monovolumen y recorrí un sendero de piedra flaqueado por setos oscuros. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta. En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera. Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Vestía una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me produjo la sensación de ir vestida con ropa demasiado elegante. La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.**

-mira tú enamorada eddie-dijo Emmett riéndose.

-no me llames Eddie- gruño Edward.

—**¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

—**Soy Isabella Swan —le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de Policía al fin regresaba a casa.**

-si algunos piensan así-dijo Edward.

—**Por supuesto —dijo.**

**Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.**

—**Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.**

**Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para mostrármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible.**

**Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al monovolumen. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años que el mío, ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley. Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo un Porche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes. El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba.**

Edward sonrió sabiendo que era su coche.

**A un así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí. Examiné el plano en el monovolumen, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé todo en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo. Puedo hacerlo, me mentí sin mucha convicción. Nadie me va a morder.**

Todos los Cullen estallaron a risas. Y todos los miraran raro después que se calmaron Alice siguió leyendo.

**Al final, suspiré y salí del coche. Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención. Pasé una vez al lado de la cafetería. El edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a hiperventilación al aproximarme la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve la respiración y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex. El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que me adelantaban se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como porcelana y otra chica, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí. Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Mason. Se quedó mirándome embobado al leer mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chauces, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo… y aburrido. Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando. Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata. Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.**

-Eric- dijeron los Cullen y Eric se sonrojo.

—**Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?**

**Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.**

—**Bella —le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.**

—**¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó.**

**Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila.**

—**Eh, Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.**

**Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.**

—**Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino. —Demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Eric —añadió.**

**Sonreí con timidez.**

—**Gracias.**

**Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica.**

—**Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó.**

—**Mucho.**

—**Allí no llueve mucho, ¿verdad?**

—**Tres o cuatro veces al año.**

—**Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.**

—**Hace mucho sol —le expliqué.**

—**No se te ve muy bronceada.**

—**Es la sangre albina de mi madre.**

**Me miró con aprehensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo. Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.**

—**En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé la manivela—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase. Pareció esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré. El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre. Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho. Al menos, no necesité el plano. Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de Español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. No intenté comprenderlo todo. Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas, a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala. Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.**

-hay al fin salimos nosotros-dijo Emmett-ya viene lo bueno.

**Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro en que los estudiara sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención. No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro chico. De los tres, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado.**

-soy yo-dijo Emmett con emoción.

-no Emmett si no nos dices ni nos damos cuenta-dijo Edward y Emmett le saco la lengua.

**Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el pelo del color de la miel.**

-eres tu jazzy-dijo Emmett.

**El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.**

-ja,ja,ja te dijeron infantil eddie- dijo Emmett.

-cállate Emmett-gruño Edward.

**Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista Sports Illustrated, y todas las chicas de alrededor perdían buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Tenía el pelo rubio, que le caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda.**

**-gracias-dijo Rosalie a Bella por su descripción y Bella le sonrió tímidamente.**

**La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punto señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.**

-¿parezco duende?- pregunto Alice.

-si-dijeron todos los Cullen.

**Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin Sol. Más pálida que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similar al morado de las molduras. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas. Pero todo aquello no era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada. Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo como el rostro de un ángel. Resulta difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.**

-Emmett te lo advierto- dijo con voz amenazadora Edward antes de que Emmett digiera algo.

**Los cinco desviaban la mirada, unos de otros, del resto de los estudiantes, de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— mientras los miraba y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a la que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.**

—**¿Quiénes son ésos? —pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado. Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, tal vez el más joven, me miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, entonces sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos. **

**-¿sete perdió algo Edward?-pregunto Jasper con voz divertida.**

**Desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta cuando mi compañera de mesa pronunció su nombre. Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.**

—**Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz.**

**Miré de soslayo al chico guapo, que ahora miraba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos. ¡Qué nombres tan raros y pasados de moda!, pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, tal vez fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Jessica, un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de historia en Phoenix.**

—**Son… guapos.**

**Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.**

—**¡Ya te digo! —Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y Jasper y Alice, y viven juntos.**

**Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix.**

—**¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes…**

—**Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.**

—**Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida. **

—**Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.**

—**Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.**

—**Supongo que sí. —Admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos, luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.**

-gracias cariño-dijo Esme mirando a Jessica con tristeza y los demás Cullen con miradas envenenadas.

**Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaron mirando las paredes y no probaron bocado.**

—**¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.**

—**No —dijo en una voz que dio a entender que debía de ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.**

**Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resulta evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y, desde luego, no la más interesante. Uno de los Cullen, el más joven, levantó la vista mientras los estudiaba y nuestros ojos se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié la mirada, me pareció que en sus ojos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.**

—**¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —pregunté.**

**Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.**

—**Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Parece que ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parecen lo bastante guapas —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado. Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo. Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. Me desconcertó verlos. Él que respondía al nombre de Edward no me miró de nuevo. Permanecí en la mesa con Jessica y sus amigas más tiempo del que me hubiera quedado de haber estado sola. No quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día. Una de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Angela, tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. También era tímida. Nada más entrar en clase, Angela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Edward Cullen, sentado cerca del pasillo central, junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello. Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraño, hostil, airada.**

Todos miraron a Edward.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?-dijo Esme preocupada.

-no se-contesto él.

**Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba en la misma soltó una risita. Me había dado cuenta de que tenía unos ojos negros, negros como carbón.**

_Debe ser que no he cazado en un tiempo_, pensó Edward. Todos los Cullen se tensaron.

**El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida. No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mi pelo con disimulo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un olor bastante inocente. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor. Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno. No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a través del pelo al extraño chico que tenía al lado. Éste no relajó aquella postura envarada —sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí— durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos. La clase parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque esperaba a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la acritud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado. No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada. Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de él, una frase, «Si las miradas matasen…», cruzó por mi mente. El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Edward Cullen abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí —era mucho más alto de lo que pensaba— y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.**

Un suspiro de alivio se oyó en la habitación por parte de los Cullen.

**Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquino. No había derecho. Empecé a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante.**

—**Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? —me preguntó una voz masculina.**

**Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal. **

—**Bella —le corregí, con una sonrisa.**

—**Me llamo Mike.**

—**Hola, Mike.**

—**¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?**

—**Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.**

—**También mi siguiente clase.**

**Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña. Anduvimos juntos a clase. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo me sentía ante la ausencia del Sol. Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día.**

Edward gruño muy bajo para que los humanos lo oyeran.

-¿celoso?-pregunto Jasper en su mente con burla.

**Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:**

—**Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.**

**Tierra, trágame, pensé.**

Emmett se rio con el comentario.

**Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquél no era el comportamiento habitual de Edward Cullen. Decidí hacerme la tonta.**

—**¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? —pregunté sin malicia.**

—**Sí —respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido.**

—**No lo sé —le respondí—. No he hablado con él.**

—**Es un tipo raro. —Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo. Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado. El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, solo teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos. Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había provocado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol. Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con los brazos para protegerme. Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina.**

-¿porque?-pregunto Esme.

-si ¿Por qué será?-dijo Emmett.

**Edward Cullen se encontraba de pie, en frente del escritorio. **

-ha-todos dijeron menos Bella y Edward.

**Lo reconocí de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme. Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra. No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi causa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. El causante de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una repentina corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Edward Cullen se envaró y se giró —su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo— para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y de forma apresurada dijo con voz aterciopelada:**

—**Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.**

**Giró sobre sí mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.**

**Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio —por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado— y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.**

—**¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —me preguntó de forma maternal.**

—**Bien —mentí con voz débil.**

**No pareció muy convencida.**

**Era casi el último coche que quedaba en el aparcamiento cuando entré en el monovolumen. Me pareció un refugio, el lugar más acogedor de aquel horrendo y húmedo agujero. Permanecí varios minutos sentada mirando por el parabrisas con la mirada ausente, pero pronto tuve tanto frío que necesité encender la calefacción. Arranqué y el motor rugió. Me dirigí de vuelta a la casa de Charlie, y traté de no llorar durante todo el camino. **

-lo siento- dijo Edward triste mirando a Bella.

-no hay problema-contesto ella.

-ammm, ese fue el final ¿quién sigue?-pregunto Alice.

-yo-dijo Emmett y todos asintieron.

-no espera-dijo Alice-recuerdan que la nota decía que crepúsculo se debe leer con sol de medianoche- concluyo mientras sacaba sol de medianoche y se lo pasaba a Emmett.

-cierto-dijo Emmett-el siguiente es el prefacio.

**Que les pareció, ¿les gusto?, ¿lo odiaron?, déjenmelo saber y si quieren que continúe o no, también si tienen ideas me las pueden decir,ok, bueno adiosito.**

**Atte: vampira aries.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**NOTA: HOLA A TODOS Y AQUILES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, CON EN PREFACIO Y EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE SOL DE MEDIANOCHE, AUNQUE FUE DIFICIL ENCONTRAR EL PREFACIO ORIGINAL CREO QUE SI LO ENCONTRE Y GRACIAS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN. HASTA LUEGO.**

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen a S.M. la historia si.

**Sol de medianoche.**

CAPITULO 2: PREFACIO Y PRIMER ENCUENTRO.

POV. AUTORA.

_-ammm, ese fue el final ¿quién sigue?-pregunto Alice._

_-yo-dijo Emmett y todos asintieron._

_-no espera-dijo Alice-recuerdan que la nota decía que crepúsculo se debe leer con sol de medianoche- concluyo mientras sacaba sol de medianoche y se lo pasaba a Emmett._

-cierto-dijo Emmett-el siguiente es el prefacio.

**PREFACIO:**

**Un ángel irresponsable puso en mi camino su celestial creación… Le dio un potente olor para exigir mi atención,**

-edward creo que tú eres el que narra este libro-dijo Carlisle.

-sí creo que soy yo-contesto él.

-y ¿por qué?- preguntaron todos ya antes sorprendidos.

-mejor seguimos leyendo y averiguamos-dijo esme.

**una mente silenciosa para inflamar mi curiosidad,**

Edward se quedó sorprendido por eso no se había dado cuenta de eso.

**una belleza reservada para sostenerse con los ojos y un alma desinteresada para ganar mi temor… Prescindió de entregarle el sentido natural de su propia preservación, para que pudiese así unir su camino al mío… como toque final le imprimió una suerte terrible para despertar mi instinto de protección… Con su sonrisa maliciosa, el ángel insensato, confiando alegremente en mi dañada moralidad, me encomendó tan delicado ser.**

-aw que lindo- dijeron todas las mujeres de la sala. Mientras que Mike, Tyler y Eric se morían delos celos.

**¿Podría (un vampiro)**Emmett dijo esta palabra en voz baja para que no le entendieran los humanos ni los lobos. **tomar su lugar? ¿Convertirse a si mimo en un ángel guardián? Unos desconcertados ojos marrones me miraron fijamente.**

-¿leo el siguiente capítulo?-pregunto Emmett todos asintieron.

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO:**

-mira se llama igual que en el otro libro-dijo Emmett y prosiguió.

**Éste era el momento del día en el que más deseaba ser capaz de dormir. El instituto.**

**¿O sería más apropiado emplear el término «purgatorio»? Si existía algún modo de purgar mis pecados, esto tenía que contar de alguna manera.**

-hay edwar ases que todo suene tan deprimente-dijeron Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie al mismo tiempo con caras de aburrimiento.

Edward solo los ignoro.

**El tedio era a lo que menos me había conseguido acostumbrar y, aunque parezca imposible, cada día me resultaba más monótono que el anterior.**

-¿siempre es isa Edward?-pregunto esmemuy preocupada el solo asintió.

**Supongo que ésta era mi manera de dormir, si el sueño se define como un estado inerte entre periodos activos. Me quedé mirando fijamente las grietas del enlucido de la esquina más lejana de la cafetería, imaginando dibujos en ellas. Era una manera de sofocar las voces que parloteaban dentro de mi mente como el gorgoteo de un río.**

-¡¿Cómo?!-dijeron todos los humanos y lobos de la sala.

-si puedo leer todo lo que están pensando en este momento-contesto Edward tranquilamente.

-¿pue…des le..er l..a me..nte de… demás?- pregunto tartamudeando Ángela.

-sí, todas excepto la de bella-contesto Edward.

-¿enserio?-pregunto bella.

-sí- dijo Edward.

-qué alivio- dijo ella. Y le hizo señas a Emmett para que siguiera leyendo.

**Ignoré el centenar de voces por puro aburrimiento. Cuando a alguien se le ocurre algo, seguro que ya lo he oído con anterioridad más de una vez. Hoy, todos los pensamientos se concentraban en el trivial acontecimiento de una nueva incorporación al pequeño grupo de alumnos. No se necesitaba mucho para provocar su entusiasmo. Había visto pasar repetido el nuevo rostro de un pensamiento a otro, desde todos los ángulos posibles. Sólo era otra chica humana. La excitación que había causado su aparición resultaba predecible hasta el aburrimiento, era como mostrar un objeto brillante a un niño. La mitad del rebaño de ovejunos varones se imaginaba ya enamorándose de ella, sólo porque era algo nuevo que mirar. Puse más empeño en no prestar atención. Sólo hay cuatro voces que bloqueo por una cuestión de cortesía: las de mi familia, mis dos hermanos y mis dos hermanas,**

-¿no sabíamos eso? Edward pero gracias-dijo Alice, el solo asintió.

**quienes están tan acostumbrados a la ausencia de intimidad en mi presencia que rara vez se dan cuenta. A pesar de ello, les concedo toda la privacidad posible. Procuro no escucharlos si puedo evitarlo. Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, claro, pero aún así... me entero de cosas. Rosalie pensaba en ella misma, como de costumbre. Había captado su reflejo en las gafas de sol de alguien y se regodeaba en su propia perfección. La mente de Rosalie era un charco poco profundo de escasas sorpresas.**

Rosalie le hecho una mirada envenenada a Edward.

-lo siento Rosalie-dijo Edward y Rosalie los empezó a insultarlo mentalmente y cuando acabo dijo: -bueno ya estamos a mano-dijo y se volvió a limar las uñas.

**Emmett estaba que echaba chispas después de haber perdido un combate de lucha libre con Jasper la noche anterior.**

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Emmett.

-ja, Emmett te gane-se burló Jasper.

-te apuesto que ahorita te gano-dijo Emmett retando a Jasper.

-como quieras- contesto él.

-ahora no chicos después- dijo esme ellos asintieron.

**Necesitaría de toda su escasa paciencia para llegar al final de las clases y organizar la revancha. Nunca he sentido que me entrometía en sus pensamientos porque nunca ha pensado nada que no pudiera decir en voz alta o poner en práctica. Sólo me siento culpable al leer la mente de los demás cuando me consta que les gustaría que ignorase ciertas cosas. Pero si la mente de Rosalie es un charco poco profundo, la de Emmett es un lago sin sombras, tan transparente como el cristal. Y Jasper estaba... sufriendo. Reprimí un suspiro. **

**Edward.**

**Alice me llamó por mi nombre, pero sólo sonó en mi cabeza y le dediqué de inmediato toda la atención.**

-interesante-dijo Carlisle.

-hay que mantenerlos vigilados-dijo Emmett.

**Era lo mismo que si la hubiera oído hablarme en voz alta. Me alegraba que en los últimos tiempos hubiese pasado de moda el nombre que me habían puesto. Menos mal, ya que hubiera resultado un fastidio volver la cabeza automáticamente cada vez que alguien pensara en algún Edward… En ese momento no me volví. A Alice y a mí se nos daban muy bien esas conversaciones privadas, y era raro que nos pillaran durante las mismas. Mantuve la mirada fija en las líneas que se formaban en el enlucido.**

**¿Cómo lo lleva?, me preguntó.**

**Torcí el gesto, pero sólo pareció que había cambiado ligeramente la posición de la boca, nada que pudiera alertar a los otros. Era fácil que pensaran que lo hacía por aburrimiento.**

**El tono de la mente de Alice ahora parecía de alarma y leí que vigilaba a Jasper con su visión periférica. **

**¿Hay algún peligro? **

**Ladeé la cabeza hacia la izquierda muy despacio, como si contemplara los ladrillos de la pared, suspiré, y luego me volví hacia la derecha, de nuevo hacia las grietas del techo. Sólo Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba negando con la cabeza.**

**Ella se relajó.**

**Avísame si la cosa se pone fea.**

**Moví sólo los ojos, primero arriba, hacia el techo, y luego abajo.**

**Gracias por ayudarme con esto.**

**Me alegré de no tener que contestarle en voz alta. ¿Qué le podría haber dicho? ¿«Encantado»? En realidad no era así. No disfrutaba asistiendo al debate interior de Jasper ¿Era necesario pasar por todo esto? ¿No era un camino más seguro admitir simplemente que él nunca sería capaz de controlar su problema con la sed como los demás, en lugar de tentar continuamente sus límites? ¿Por qué coquetear con el desastre?**

-lo siento Jasper debo de tener un día muy malo- dijo Edward y Jasper asintió. Los demás se quedaron callados.

**Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde nuestra última expedición de caza. No era un periodo de tiempo excesivamente insoportable para el resto de nosotros. Algo incómodo a veces, si un** **humano caminaba muy cerca de nosotros o si el viento soplaba del lado equivocado. Pero los humanos rara vez se aproximan a nosotros. El instinto les dice lo que sus mentes conscientes difícilmente comprenderían: que somos peligrosos.**

**Y en ese preciso momento Jasper lo era en grado sumo. Una chica bajita se detuvo en un extremo de la mesa más próxima a la nuestra para hablar con un amigo. Se pasó los dedos entre el pelo corto, color arena, y sacudió la cabeza. Justo en ese momento la rejilla del aire acondicionado empujó su aroma en nuestra dirección. Yo estaba acostumbrado a la forma en que me hacía sentir el olor: sequedad y dolor en la garganta, un agujero anhelante en el estómago, un agarrotamiento instantáneo de los músculos, el flujo excesivo de ponzoña en la boca…**

-¿de qué demonios habla?- dijo alterado Charlie-porque dice eso ¡quiero la verdad ahora!-grito y todos los humanos lo siguieron.

-está bien Charlie solo cálmense-dijo Carlisle con calma- se tal vez crean que lo que decimos es mentira pero es verdad….. nosotros somos vampiros-concluyo y todos los humanos quedaron en shock y cuando reaccionaron se levantaron rápidamente y se escondieron detrás de un sillón menos bella y los quileute, por lo visto si creyeron fácilmente.

-no se asusten no somos como los vampiros que pintan las leyendas y las películas-contesto Carlisle.

-si odio como nos hacen ver en holywood- dijeron todos los Cullen al mismo tiempo lo que les causo gracia.

-¿y c…omo… no..s ase…guran qu..e no nos …van a chu..par la… san..gre?-dijo Mike tartamudeando. De repente cayo una nota del libro junto a los humanos y Charlie la tomo cautelosamente y le leyó en voz alta.

**TODOS CALMENSE Y NO SE DRAMATICOS, NOLES VAN HACER DAÑO SON DIFERENTES Y NO SE PREOCUPEN TODO ESTA EXPLICADA EN EL LIBRO CONTINUEN Y JASPER AYUDALOS ¿NO?**

**ATTE: S.M.**

-ven en el libro lo dice todo-dijo bella tranquilamente mientras Jasper usaba su don para calmarlos.

-¿no tienes miedo bella?- preguntaron todos algunos sorprendidos y otros con miedo.

-no ¿Por qué? Creo que no hay por qué tener miedo-contesto y después los humanos se sentaron.

**Todo eso era bastante normal y, por lo general, fácil de ignorar; pero hoy resultaba más duro al tener los sentidos agudizados y notarlo todo por duplicado: la sed se multiplicaba al monitorizar las reacciones de Jasper. Era la sed de dos, no sólo la mía. Jasper intentaba mantener la mente** **lejos de allí. Estaba fantaseando…Imaginaba que se levantaba del lado de Alice y se paraba al lado de la chica. Pensaba en inclinarse como si le fuera a susurrar algo al oído y dejar que sus labios rozaran el arco de su garganta. Imaginaba también cómo fluía el cálido flujo de su pulso debajo de la fina piel que sentiría bajo su boca…Propiné una patada a la silla de Jasper. Nuestras miradas se encontraron durante un minuto, y luego él bajó la suya. Pude escuchar cómo se enfrentaban en su interior la culpa y la rebeldía.**

—**Lo siento —musitó.**

**Me encogí de hombros.**

—**No ibas a hacer nada —murmuró Alice en un intento de mitigar el disgusto de Jasper—. Lo vi.**

**Reprimí la mueca que hubiera echado por tierra la mentira de Alice,**

-¿Qué?- pregunto Jasper a alice pero ella no contesto.

**ella y yo debíamos apoyarnos el uno al otro. No resultaba fácil para ninguno de los dos oír voces y tener visiones del futuro. Éramos bichos raros**

-no son bichos raros-dijo esme.

-gracias-dijeron Edward y alice.

**incluso entre los que ya lo eran de por sí. Nos protegíamos los secretos entre nosotros.**

—**Pensar en ellos como personas ayuda un poco —sugirió Alice con voz aguda y musical, demasiado baja y rápida para que la escucharan los oídos humanos—. Se llama Whitney y tiene una hermanita muy pequeña a la que adora. Su madre invitó a Esme a aquella fiesta en el jardín,** ¿**te acuerdas?**

—**Sé quién es —contestó Jasper secamente.**

**Se volvió para mirar por una de las pequeñas ventanas situadas bajo el alero a lo largo del muro que rodeaba la gran habitación. El tono de su voz puso fin a la conversación.**

**Deberíamos haber ido de caza el día anterior por la noche. Era ridículo enfrentar esa clase de riesgos, intentar demostrar entereza y mejorar la resistencia. Jasper tendría que asumir sus limitaciones y vivir con ellas. Sus antiguos hábitos no eran los más apropiados para el estilo de vida que habíamos elegido; no podría adaptarse a él.**

**Alice suspiró silenciosamente y se puso de pie, llevándose la bandeja de comida y dejándole solo.**

**Sabía hasta dónde llegar con su apoyo y cuándo dejar de hacerlo. Aunque era más evidente que Rosalie y Emmett mantenían una relación, Alice y Jasper se conocían tan bien que sentían los estados de ánimo del otro como si fueran propios.**

**Parecía que también pudiesen leer las mentes, aunque sólo fuera entre ellos.**

**Edward Cullen.**

**Acto reflejo. Me volví al oír mi nombre, aunque no es que nadie lo hubiera pronunciado en voz alta, sólo lo había pensado. Mi mirada se encontró durante una breve fracción de segundo con la de un par de enormes ojos marrones, de color chocolate, unos ojos humanos en medio de un rostro pálido, con forma de corazón. Conocía ese rostro a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca con mis propios ojos. Era el tema más destacado del día en todas las mentes: la nueva alumna, Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía de la ciudad, que había venido a vivir aquí por algún cambio en su situación familiar. Bella. Hasta ahora había corregido a todo el mundo que se dirigía a ella por su nombre completo…**

**Miré a lo lejos, aburrido. Me llevó un segundo darme cuenta de que ella no había sido la persona que había pensado en mi nombre.**

**Por supuesto, Bella ya se ha quedado alucinada con los Cullen, oí cómo continuaba el primer pensamiento que había oído.**

**Identifiqué la «voz» como la de Jessica Stanley. **

**Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que me incordió por última vez con su charloteo interno. Qué alivio sentí cuando ella superó ese desdichado encaprichamiento. Había sido casi imposible escapar de sus constantes y ridículas ensoñaciones. Me dieron ganas en aquel momento de explicarle con toda exactitud lo que podría haber ocurrido si mis labios, y los dientes detrás de ellos, se hubieran encontrado cerca de ella. Esto habría silenciado cualquier tipo de molestas fantasías con bastante rapidez. Pensar en su reacción casi consiguió arrancarme una sonrisa.**

**Le iría bien engordar un poco, continuó Jessica. En realidad, ni siquiera es guapa. No entiendo por qué Eric la mira tanto... o Mike.**

Todos miraron mal a jessica.

**Hizo una mueca mental de dolor al pensar en el último nombre. El nuevo capricho de Jessica, el súper popular Mike Newton, no sabía ni que ella existía. Sin embargo, no parecía tan insensible a la chica nueva. Otra vez la historia del chico fascinado por un objeto brillante. Aquello dio un giro mezquino a los pensamientos de Jessica, aunque en apariencia se mostraba cordial con la recién llegada mientras le explicaba lo que todos sabían sobre mi familia. La nueva seguramente habría preguntado por nosotros.**

**Aunque hoy todo el mundo me mira a mí también, pensó Jessica muy pagada de sí misma, en un aparte. Ha sido una verdadera suerte que Bella compartiera dos clases conmigo... Apuesto a que luego Mike querrá preguntarme qué tal es...**

**Intenté bloquear el absurdo parloteo antes de que sus superficiales e insignificantes pensamientos me volvieran loco.**

—**Jessica Stanley le está sacando a la Swan, la chica nueva, todos los trapos sucios del clan Cullen —le murmuré a Emmett, para distraerme, que se rió entre dientes y pensó:**

**Espero que lo esté haciendo bien.**

—**En realidad, es bastante poco imaginativa. Sólo le ha dado un toque escandaloso, nada más. Ni una pizca de terror.**

**Me siento un poco decepcionado.**

**¿Y la chica nueva? ¿También se siente ella decepcionada con el chismorreo?**

**Presté atención a ver si escuchaba lo que esta chica nueva, Bella, pensaba de la historia de Jessica. ¿Qué vería cuando se fijara en la extraña familia con la piel del color de la tiza, de la que se apartaban todos?**

**En cierta manera era cuestión de responsabilidad por mi parte conocer su reacción. Yo actuaba de vigía, a falta de un nombre mejor, para proteger a la familia. Si alguien empezara a concebir sospechas, yo los avisaría con tiempo suficiente para poder quitarnos de en medio con facilidad. **

**Había ocurrido de vez en cuando que algún humano con una imaginación despierta nos había identificado con los personajes de un libro o una película. La mayoría de las veces se convencía de su error, pero era mejor trasladarse a otro lugar que arriesgarse a un examen. Rara vez, muy rara vez, alguien adivinaba la verdad y no le concedíamos la oportunidad de comprobar su hipótesis.**

**Simplemente desaparecíamos, para convertirnos como mucho en un recuerdo aterrador…**

**No escuché nada por más que fijé la atención en el lugar contiguo al cual continuaba fluyendo de forma compulsiva el frívolo monólogo interno de Jessica. Era como si allí no se sentara nadie. ¡Qué curioso!, ¿se habría ido la chica? No parecía probable, ya que Jessica seguía dándole, la brasa. Miré hacia allí para comprobarlo, sintiéndome confuso. Comprobar con la vista lo que mi sentido extrasensorial me decía era algo que nunca antes había tenido que hacer.**

**Mi mirada se trabó de nuevo en esos grandes ojos marrones.**

**Ella se sentaba en el mismo lugar que antes, y nos miraba, algo natural, supuse, mientras Jessica continuaba regalándole los oídos con los chismorreos locales sobre los Cullen. **

**Pensar sobre nosotros, sin duda, era algo natural. Pero no oía ni un susurro siquiera. Mientras bajaba la mirada, un tentador rubor de un rojo cálido invadió sus mejillas, diferente al de la vergüenza que se siente cuando te han sorprendido mirando fijamente a un desconocido. Era estupendo que Jasper aún estuviera mirando por la ventana. No quería imaginarme lo que ese natural flujo de sangre supondría para su autocontrol.**

**Las emociones se mostraban tan transparentes en su cara que parecía llevarlas escritas en la frente: **

**Sorpresa —como si de forma inconsciente hubiera detectado indicios de las sutiles diferencias entre su naturaleza y la mía—, curiosidad mientras escuchaba la historia de Jessica, y algo más... ¿fascinación?**

**No sería ésta la primera vez. Éramos hermosos a los ojos de los hombres, nuestras presas potenciales. Y al final, por fin, vergüenza por haberla pillado mirándome.**

**Aun a pesar de que había mostrado con tal claridad los sentimientos en sus extraños ojos, extraños por lo profundos, de color marrón, que de tan oscuros casi parecían opacos, no oía nada más que silencio en el lugar donde ella se sentaba. Nada en absoluto.**

**Me sentí incómodo durante unos momentos. Nunca me había encontrado con nada similar. ¿Me pasaba algo malo?**

**Me notaba exactamente igual que siempre. Preocupado, presté aún más atención.**

**De pronto, empezaron a gritar en mi cabeza todas las voces de alrededor que había contenido hasta ese momento.**

**Me pregunto qué música le gustará... Quizás podría mencionar ese nuevo CD..., pensaba Mike Newton, dos mesas más allá, concentrado en Bella Swan.**

**Eric Yorkie refunfuñaba mentalmente con sus pensamientos girando también alrededor de la nueva. **

**Hay que ver cómo la mira. No le basta con tener a más de la mitad de las chicas del instituto pendientes de él.**

**Es vergonzoso. Cualquiera pensaría que es famosa o algo por el estilo... La mira incluso Edward Cullen...**

**Lauren Mallory estaba tan celosa que, en realidad, su rostro debería haber tenido el color del jade oscuro. Y Jessica, haciendo ostentación de su nueva mejor amiga. Qué gracia... La mente de la chica continuó escupiendo vitriolo.**

**Apuesto a que todo el mundo le ha preguntado eso. Pero me gustaría hablar con ella. He de pensar en alguna pregunta más original... meditaba Ashley Dowling.**

**Quizás esté en mi clase de Español... pensaba esperanzada June Richardson.**

**Esta noche tengo toneladas de trabajo. Trigonometría y los ejercicios de Lengua. Espero que mamá…Ángela Weber, un muchacha tranquila, cuyos pensamientos eran generalmente amables, algo poco habitual, era la única en la mesa que no estaba obsesionada con Bella.**

**Podía oírlos a todos, oía cada insignificancia que se les ocurriera conforme pasaba por su mente, pero nada en absoluto procedente de aquella nueva alumna con esos ojos aparentemente tan comunicativos.**

**Eso sí, podía escuchar lo que decía cuando se dirigía a Jessica.**

**No necesitaba leer la mente para oírlas hablar con voz baja y clara en el lado opuesto de la gran estancia.**

— **¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —le oí preguntar mirándome disimuladamente de reojo, sólo para retirar de inmediato la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que aún seguía con los ojos fijos en ella.**

**Todavía tuve tiempo de considerar esperanzado que oír el sonido de su voz me serviría para captar el tono de sus reflexiones, perdidos en algún lugar al que yo no podía acceder, pero enseguida me decepcioné. Lo normal es que los pensamientos de la gente tengan el mismo tono que sus voces físicas. Pero esa voz tranquila, tímida, me resultaba poco familiar, no pertenecía a ninguno de los cientos que rebotaban por la habitación, estaba seguro. Era completamente nueva.**

**¡Ja, buena suerte, idiota!, pensó Jessica antes de contestar la pregunta de la chica.**

—**Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie —levantó la nariz, desdeñosa—. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa.**

**Volví la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa. Jessica y sus compañeras de clase no tenían ni idea de la suerte que tenían al no interesarme ninguna de ellas en especial.**

**En ese estado de humor fluctuante, sentí un impulso extraño que no terminé de entender. Quería hacer algo respecto al tono mezquino de los pensamientos de Jessica, de los que la nueva no era consciente… Sentí la extraña urgencia de interponerme entre ellas para proteger a Bella Swan de los oscuros manejos de Jessica. Era algo muy raro en mí sentir aquello.**

**Intenté llegar hasta las motivaciones que alimentaban dicho impulso y volví a examinar a la chica.**

**Quizás fuera un instinto protector, el del fuerte sobre el débil, sepultado en alguna parte desde hacía mucho tiempo. La muchacha parecía más frágil que sus nuevas compañeras de clase. Su** **piel era tan translúcida, que resultaba difícil creer que le ofreciera mucha protección frente al mundo exterior.**

**Podía ver el rítmico pulso de su sangre a través de las venas bajo esa clara y pálida membrana… Sería mejor que no me concentrara en eso, se me daba muy bien la vida que había escogido, pero estaba tan sediento como Jasper y no tenía sentido darle alas a la tentación.**

**Tenía una arruguita entre las cejas de la que ella no parecía consciente.**

**¡Aquello era increíblemente frustrante! Veía claramente el esfuerzo que le costaba estar allí sentada, intentando conversar con extraños, siendo el centro de la atención. Podía adivinar su timidez por la postura de sus hombros, de aspecto frágil, ligeramente hundidos, como si esperara un desaire de un momento a otro. **

**Pero sólo podía adivinar, ver o imaginar. No había más que silencio en esta chica humana tan sumamente corriente. No podía oír nada. ¿Por qué?**

— **¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Rosalie, interrumpiendo mi concentración.**

**Dejé de mirar a la chica y sentí una especie de alivio. No deseaba seguir intentándolo sin éxito, me irritaba. Y no quería desarrollar ningún interés por sus pensamientos ocultos simplemente porque no podía acceder a ellos. Sin duda, cuando pudiera descifrarlos, y seguramente Encontraríala manera de hacerlo, serían tan superficiales e insignificantes como los de cualquier otro humano. No merecían siquiera el esfuerzo que me costaría llegar hasta ellos.**

— **¿Así que la chica nueva nos tiene miedo ya? —preguntó Emmett, esperando aún una respuesta.**

**Me encogí de hombros. No estaba lo suficientemente interesado para seguir presionando y obtener más información.**

**Ni debería interesarme.**

**Nos levantamos de la mesa y salimos de la cafetería. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper simulaban ser estudiantes de último curso, por lo que se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas clases. Yo interpretaba un papel más juvenil, de modo que me encaminé hacia la clase de Biología de primero, preparándome mentalmente para soportar el tedio. **

**Era dudoso que el señor Banner, un hombre de intelecto medio, se las ingeniara para insertar en su explicación algo que pudiera sorprender a alguien que tenía dos licenciaturas en Medicina.**

**En la clase, me instalé en mi silla y dejé que los libros, puro atrezo, puesto que no contenían nada que no supiera ya, se desparramaran por la mesa. Era el único alumno que no compartía pupitre. Los humanos no eran lo bastante listos para saber por qué me temían, pero su instinto de supervivencia resultaba suficiente para mantenerlos alejados de mí.**

**El aula se fue llenando despacio conforme los chicos iban regresando del almuerzo en un lento goteo. Me repantigué en la silla y dejé transcurrir el tiempo. **

**De nuevo, deseé ser capaz de dormir.**

**Su nombre volvió a llamarme la atención, quizás porque estaba pensando en ella cuando Ángela Weber la acompañó hasta la clase.**

**Bella parece tan tímida como yo. Apuesto lo que sea a que este día le está resultando realmente difícil. Ojala supiera qué decirle, pero seguramente sonaría estúpido…**

**¡Bien!, pensó Mike Newton mientras se revolvía en su asiento para ver entrar a las chicas.**

**Pero seguía sin leer pensamiento alguno desde la posición ocupada por Bella Swan. El espacio vacío donde deberían estar sus pensamientos me irritaba y desconcertaba.**

**Bella se acercó a la mesa del profesor avanzando por el pasillo lateral que había a mi lado. Pobre chica, el único pupitre libre era el contiguo al mío. Automáticamente limpié su lado del pupitre, empujando mis libros hasta formar una pila. Dudaba que se sintiera muy cómoda en ese asiento.**

**Comenzaba lo que para ella prometía ser un semestre muy largo, al menos en esta clase. Sin embargo, quizás podría sacar a la superficie sus secretos al sentarme a su lado; no es que hubiera necesitado antes de proximidad para conseguirlo… y tampoco es que hubiera nada que mereciera la pena escuchar…**

**Bella Swan caminó hasta interponerse en el flujo de aire caliente que soplaba en mi dirección desde la rejilla de ventilación.**

**Los quileute y los Cullen se tensaron.**

**Su olor me impactó como la bola de una grúa de demolición, como un ariete. No existe imagen lo bastante violenta para expresar la fuerza de lo que me sucedió en ese momento.**

**En aquel instante, no hubo nada que me asemejara a la persona que fui antaño, no quedó ni un jirón de los harapos de humanidad con los que me las arreglaba para encubrir mi naturaleza.**

**Yo era un depredador; ella, mi presa. No existía en el mundo otra verdad que no fuera ésta.**

-dios mío- dijo Charlie y alejo a bella más de los Cullen.

**Para mí ya no había una habitación llena de testigos, porque en mi fuero interno los acababa de convertir a todos ellos en daños colaterales. El misterio de sus pensamientos quedó olvidado. Los pensamientos de Bella no me importaban nada porque no iba a poder pensar por mucho más tiempo. Yo era un vampiro y ella tenía la sangre más dulce que había olido en ochenta años.**

-la tua cantante-dijo Carlisle.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos.

-es la persona que su sangre canta o atrae a un vampiro más que las demás personas, así lo denominan los vulturín-explico Carlisle- es lo que te pasa Edward, bella es tu cantante-concluyo mirando a Edward.

-¿enserio?- pregunto Edward.

-si aunque nunca había oído de un vampiro que se resistiera como tú lo isiste en el capítulo de crepúsculo-dijo Carlisle y le pidió a Emmett que continuara.

**No concebía la existencia de un aroma como ése. Habría empezado a buscarlo desde mucho tiempo antes si hubiera sabido que existía. Hubiera peinado el planeta para encontrarlo.**

**Podía imaginar el sabor…**

**La sed ardía en mi garganta como si fuera fuego. Sentía la boca achicharrada y deshidratada y el flujo fresco de ponzoña no hizo nada por hacer desaparecer esa sensación. Mi estómago se retorció de hambre, un eco de la sed. Se me contrajeron los músculos, preparados para saltar.**

**No había pasado ni un segundo. Ella todavía no había terminado de dar el paso que la había puesto en la dirección del aire que fluía hacia mí.**

**Conforme su pie tocó el suelo, sus ojos se posaron en mí en un movimiento que ella pretendía que fuera sigiloso. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y me vi perfectamente reflejado en el amplio espejo de sus ojos.**

**La sorpresa que me produjo ver mi cara proyectada en sus pupilas le salvó la vida en aquellos momentos tan difíciles.**

**Pero no me lo puso fácil. Cuando ella fue consciente de la expresión de mi rostro, la sangre inundó nuevamente sus mejillas, volviendo su piel del color más delicioso que había visto en mi vida. Su olor era como una bruma en mi cerebro a través de la cual apenas podía razonar. Mis pensamientos bramaron incoherentes, fuera de todo control.**

**Ella caminaba ahora más despacio, como si comprendiera la necesidad de huir. Los nervios la hicieron comportarse de modo torpe, por lo que tropezó y se tambaleó hacia delante, casi cayendo sobre la chica sentada delante de mí. Parecía débil, vulnerable, incluso más de lo que es habitual en un humano.**

**Intenté concentrarme en el rostro que había visto en sus ojos, un rostro que reconocí con asco. **

**Era la cara del monstruo que había en mí, el que había combatido y derrotado a lo largo de décadas de esfuerzo y de disciplina inflexible. ¡Con qué rapidez emergía ahora a la superficie!**

**El olor se arremolinó nuevamente, a mí alrededor, dispersando mis pensamientos y casi impulsándome fuera del asiento.**

**No. Mi mano se aferró a la parte central del borde de la mesa para intentar sujetarme a la silla. Pero la madera no estaba por la labor y mi mano atravesó el armazón y arrancó un puñado de astillas. La forma de mis dedos quedó grabada en la madera.**

**Destruye la evidencia, ésta era una regla fundamental. Rápidamente pulvericé los bordes que tenían la forma de mis dedos, dejando sólo un agujero desigual y una pila de virutas en el suelo, que dispersé con el pie.**

**Destruye la evidencia. Daño colateral…**

**Sabía lo que iba a suceder ahora. La chica debería venir a sentarse a mi lado y yo tendría que matarla.**

**Los testigos inocentes de la clase, otros dieciocho jóvenes y un hombre, no podrían abandonar la habitación una vez que hubieran asistido a lo que iba a ocurrir en breve.**

**Me acobardé ante la idea de lo que se avecinaba. Incluso en mis peores momentos, jamás había cometido una atrocidad como ésta. Nunca había matado a inocentes, al menos no en las últimas ocho décadas. Y ahora planeaba masacrar a veinte de una vez.**

**El rostro del monstruo en mi mente se burló de mí.**

**Aun cuando una parte de mí intentaba apartarse de aquella idea horripilante, la otra parte planeaba la forma de perpetrarla.**

**En el caso de que matara a la chica primero, sólo dispondría de quince o veinte segundos antes de que reaccionaran los humanos del aula. Tal vez algo más si no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo desde el principio. Ella no tendría tiempo de gritar o sentir dolor y yo no la mataría con crueldad.**

**Esto era todo lo que podía hacer por esta desconocida con esa sangre tan horriblemente deseable.**

**Pero habría de impedir que escaparan. No debía preocuparme por las ventanas, ya que estaban demasiado altas y eran muy pequeñas para servir a nadie en su huida. Sólo quedaba la puerta, que los dejaría atrapados en cuanto se bloqueara.**

**Intentar abatirlos a todos cuando estuvieran dominados por el pánico y chillando, en pleno caos, seguramente sería más lento y difícil. No imposible, pero habría mucho ruido y tiempo de sobra para un montón de gritos. Alguien podría oírlos… y me vería forzado a matar incluso a más inocentes en esta hora negra.**

**El olor me castigó hasta cerrarme la garganta reseca y dolorida.**

**Además, la sangre de Bella se enfriaría mientras mataba a los otros.**

**De modo que sería mejor encargarme primero de los testigos.**

**Me tracé un esquema mental. Yo estaba en mitad de la habitación, en la última fila de la parte de atrás. Empezaría por el lado derecho. Estimé que podría romper aproximadamente entre cuatro y cinco cuellos por segundo, y sería menos escandaloso. El lado derecho sería el de los afortunados porque no me verían llegar. Después daría la vuelta por la parte frontal e iría de delante hacia atrás por el lado izquierdo; matarlos a todos me llevaría a los sumo cinco segundos. Sin embargo sería tiempo suficiente para que Bella viera con claridad lo que se le venía encima. Suficiente para que tuviera miedo. Suficiente para que gritara, si el susto no la dejaba paralizada en su sitio. Sólo un débil grito que no haría venir a nadie corriendo.**

Todos miraron sorprendidos y horrorizados a Edward.

**Aspiré una bocanada de aire y el olor se convirtió en un fuego que corrió por mis largas venas vacías y me abrasó el pecho hasta consumir cualquier impulso positivo que hubiera sido capaz de sentir.**

**En ese preciso momento se estaba dando la vuelta. Estaría sentada a pocos centímetros de mí dentro de escasos segundos.**

**El monstruo en mi mente sonrió ante la expectativa.**

**Alguien sentado cerca de mí, a la izquierda, cerró de golpe una carpeta. No miré para ver cuál de los malditos humanos había sido, pero el movimiento envió una bocanada de aire normal, inodoro, hacia mi rostro.**

**Durante un escaso segundo, pude pensar con claridad. En ese precioso segundo, vi dos rostros en mi mente, uno al lado del otro.**

**Uno era el mío, o más bien lo había sido: el monstruo de ojos inyectados en sangre que había matado a tanta gente que había dejado de contarlos.**

-¿Qué?-dijeron los quileute y los humanos.

-cuando Carlisle me convirtió, yo me revele porque no quería seguir su estilo de vida y me fui por unos años de su lado y mate gente-dijo cortantemente Edward con una sonrisa de amargura.

-peor ya paso edward-dijo esme y se acercó a abrásalo recordando lo que avía pasado.

-tal vez lo explique mejor el libro-dijo Jasper.

**Asesinatos racionalizados y justificados.**

**Un asesino de asesinos; el asesino de otros monstruos menos poderosos. Era consciente de que se trataba de un complejo de Dios, si pudiera llamarlo así, el de alguien que cree poder decidir quién merece una sentencia de muerte. Era un compromiso conmigo mismo: me alimentaba de sangre humana, pero en su definición más amplia, ya que mis víctimas eran, debido a sus varios y oscuros pasatiempos, escasamente más humanos que yo.**

**El otro rostro era el de Carlisle.**

**No había ninguna semejanza entre ambos rostros. Eran como la noche y el día.**

**No existía ningún motivo para buscar semejanzas. Carlisle no era mi padre en un sentido biológico estricto y no compartíamos características similares. El parecido en el color de la piel se debía a lo que éramos; todos los vampiros tienen la misma tez helada y pálida. El parecido en el color de nuestros ojos era otra cosa: el reflejo de nuestra mutua elección.**

**Y aun así, aunque no había base para establecer semejanzas, me imaginaba que mi rostro había comenzado a reflejar el suyo hasta cierto punto, en los malditos últimos setenta años durante los cuales yo había abrazado su camino y seguido sus pasos.**

**Mis rasgos no habían cambiado, pero a mí me parecía que algo de su sabiduría había marcado mi expresión y que algo de su compasión podía encontrarse en la forma de mi boca, así como trazas de su paciencia eran evidentes en mi ceño.**

**Todas estas pequeñas mejoras habían desaparecido de la cara del monstruo. En pocos momentos, no quedaría en mí nada que reflejara los años que había pasado con mi creador, mi mentor, mi padre en todos los sentidos que importan. Mis ojos volverían a brillar rojos como los del diablo; toda la bondad habría desaparecido para siempre.**

**Yo veía el rostro de Carlisle en mi mente, y sus ojos amables no me juzgaban. Sabía que él me perdonaría por el horrible acto que iba a cometer, porque me amaba, porque pensaba que era mejor de lo que realmente era. Y seguiría queriéndome, incluso aunque le demostrara que estaba equivocado.**

**Bella Swan se sentó en la silla que había a mi lado con movimientos rígidos y forzados, ¿por el miedo?, y el olor de su sangre se extendió como una nube inexorable a mi alrededor.**

**Le demostraría a mi padre que se había equivocado conmigo.**

**Y la tristeza de este hecho hería casi tanto como el fuego de mi garganta.**

**Me aparté de ella con asco, sintiendo repugnancia por el monstruo que deseaba tomarla.**

**¿Por qué tenía que haber venido aquí? ¿Por qué tenía que existir? ¿Por qué tenía ella que destruir la poca paz que me quedaba en esta existencia mía de redivivo? ¿Por qué había tenido que nacer esta irritante humana? Acabaría conmigo.**

**Volví la cara para no verla en cuanto me invadió una repentina furia, un odio irracional.**

**¿Quién era esta criatura? ¿Por qué yo, por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué debía perderlo todo ahora sólo porque a ella le había dado por escoger esta insólita ciudad para aparecer?**

**¡¿Por qué había venido hasta aquí?!**

**¡Yo no quería ser un monstruo!**

-no eres un monstruo-dijeron los Cullen a edward.

**¡No quería matar en esta habitación llena de niños inofensivos! ¡No quería perder todo lo que había ganado en una vida entera de sacrificio y privaciones!**

**No podía… Ella no podía hacerme eso.**

**El olor era el problema, el enorme atractivo de su olor. Si hubiera alguna manera de resistir… Bastaría que otro chorro de aire fresco me aclarara la cabeza.**

**Bella Swan sacudió su cabello largo, espeso, de color caoba, en mi dirección.**

**¿Estaba loca? ¡Era como si le diera alas al monstruo! Tanteándole.**

**Esta vez no había ninguna brisa amable que apartara el olor lejos de mí. Pronto estaría todo perdido.**

**No, no hubo ninguna brisa. Pero yo no Tenía por qué respirar. Paré el flujo de aire a través de mis pulmones; el alivio fue instantáneo, pero incompleto. Todavía tenía el recuerdo del olor en mi cabeza y el sabor en el fondo de mi lengua. Ni siquiera podría resistir eso durante mucho tiempo. Pero quizás fuera capaz de soportarlo una hora. Una hora. Sólo el tiempo necesario para salir de esa habitación llena de víctimas, víctimas que quizás no tendrían que serlo. Si era capaz de contenerme sólo durante una hora. No respirar era una sensación incómoda. Mi cuerpo no necesitaba oxígeno, pero iba contra mis instintos. Yo confiaba más en el olor que en cualquiera de los otros sentidos en momentos de tensión. Era el que me guiaba durante la caza y el primero que avisaba en caso de peligro. No solía encontrarme en situaciones difíciles siendo yo un peligro en mí mismo, pero el instinto de supervivencia era tan fuerte en mi naturaleza como en el de un ser humano normal. Incómodo, pero manejable. Más soportable que olerla a ella y no poder hundir mis dientes en su fina piel, delicada y transparente hasta llegar al cálido, húmedo, pulsante…**

**¡Una hora! ¡Sólo una hora! Debía dejar de pensar en el olor, en el sabor.**

**En silencio, la chica mantuvo el pelo entre nosotros, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que dejó caer la melena sobre la carpeta. No podía verle la cara, ni podía intentar leer sus emociones en sus sinceros ojos profundos. ¿Había sido por eso por lo que ella había extendido su cabellera entre nosotros?**

**¿Quería esconder esos ojos de mi vista? ¿Sólo por miedo?**

**¿Por timidez? ¿Para mantener ocultos sus secretos?**

**Mi irritación anterior por no ser capaz de leerle los pensamientos era poca cosa en comparación con la necesidad —y el odio— que me embargaba en ese momento. **

**Porque yo odiaba a esa frágil adolescente que se sentaba a mi lado, la odiaba con la misma fuerza con la que me sentía apegado a mi anterior identidad, al amor por mi familia, a mis sueños de ser algo mejor que lo que era… Odiarla, odiar el modo en que ella me hacía sentir, me ayudaba un poco. Sí, y la irritación que había sentido antes no era importante, pero también me favorecía. Me ceñí a cualquier emoción que me distrajera de imaginar su delicioso sabor…**

**Odio e irritación. Impaciencia. ¿Es que la hora no iba a terminar nunca?**

**Y cuando la hora terminara… Entonces ella saldría de esta habitación, y ¿qué haría yo?**

**Podría presentarme. **

**Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen. ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu próxima clase?**

**Me contestaría afirmativamente aunque, como yo sospechaba, me temiera, porque era la respuesta educada y apropiada. Bella seguiría la costumbre y caminaría a mi lado. Resultaría bastante fácil llevarla en la dirección equivocada. Un espolón del bosque sobresalía como un dedo hasta tocar la parte posterior del aparcamiento. Podría decirle que había olvidado un libro en mi coche…**

**¿Se daría cuenta alguien de que yo había sido la última persona con la cual la habían visto? Estaba lloviendo, como siempre.**

**Dos impermeables oscuros encaminándose en la dirección equivocada podrían despertar un interés excesivo y delatarme.**

**Además, no era el único que había reparado en ella aquel día, aunque ninguno de forma tan devastadora como yo. **

**Mike Newton, en especial, estaba pendiente de cada cambio de su postura en la silla mientras ella se movía nerviosamente; estaba tan incómoda por estar cerca de mí como cualquiera en su lugar, como yo habría esperado antes de que su olor hubiera destruido cualquier interés caritativo. Mike Newton seguramente notaría si ella salía de clase conmigo.**

**Podría soportarlo una hora, ¿y dos?**

**Me estremecí a causa del dolor y la quemazón.**

**Ella volvería a una casa vacía, ya que el jefe de policía Swan trabajaba a jornada completa. Conocía el edificio, del mismo modo que conocía cada casa en esta ciudad tan pequeña. La casa se encontraba aislada en lo alto de la ciudad, junto a un espeso bosque, sin vecinos cerca. Incluso aunque ella tuviera tiempo para gritar, que no lo tendría, no habría nadie que la escuchara.**

**Ésta era la manera más responsable de llevar el asunto. Había pasado siete décadas sin probar la sangre humana. Si contenía la respiración, podría aguantar dos horas más. Y cuando ella estuviera sola, no habría ocasión para que nadie resultara herido. **

**Y no existe motivo alguno para precipitarse, el monstruo de mi cabeza me dio la razón.**

**Era un sofisma pensar que sería menos monstruo por salvar a los diecinueve humanos del aula con esfuerzo y paciencia y matar sólo a esa inocente joven.**

**Aunque la odiaba, sabía que mi odio era injusto. Me di cuenta de que a quien detestaba realmente era a mí mismo.**

**Y me odiaría más aún cuando ella hubiera muerto.**

**Soporté toda la hora así, imaginando las mejores formas de matarla. Evite visualizar el Actoreal, ya que esto habría sido demasiado para mí. Perdería la batalla y terminaría matándolos a todos. Así que me concentré en el aspecto estratégico del plan y nada más.**

**Ella me miró más allá de la muralla de sus cabellos en una sola ocasión, casi al final de la clase. Sentía arder en mi interior aquel odio injustificado cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y lo vi reflejado en sus ojos asustados. **

**El arrebol cubrió sus mejillas antes de que pudiera volver a esconderse en su pelo y yo casi perdí los estribos.**

**Menos mal que sonó el timbre. Salvado por la campana, igual que en el dicho. Ambos nos habíamos salvado: ella de la muerte, y yo, durante un breve tiempo, de convertirme en la criatura de pesadilla que temía y detestaba.**

**No pude moverme con la lentitud habitual mientras salía de la clase. Algún observador ocasional hubiera averiguado que había algo raro en mi forma de caminar, pero nadie me prestó atención. Todos los pensamientos humanos seguían girando en torno a la chica que estaba condenada a morir en poco menos de una hora.**

**Me escondí en el coche.**

**No quería pensar en mí mismo como en alguien que se debía ocultar. Se parecía demasiado a la cobardía, pero sin duda ése era el caso ahora.**

-no eres un cobarde edward-dijeron todos los cullen, miientras los demás los mirabansorprendidos por su forma de interactuar y edward solo los miro.

**En aquellos momentos, no tenía la disciplina necesaria para permanecer rodeado de humanos. Al concentrar todas mis energías en no matar a uno de ellos, me había quedado sin fuerzas para resistirme frente a los demás. En caso contrario, menuda pérdida. Ya que tenía que rendirme al monstruo, al menos haría que mereciera la pena la derrota.**

**Puse el CD con la música que por lo general me calmaba, pero me sirvió de poco. No, lo único que en ese momento podía ayudarme era el aire frío, húmedo y limpio que soplaba con la ligera lluvia a través de las ventanas abiertas. Aunque todavía podía recordar el olor de la sangre de Bella Swan con perfecta claridad, inhalar el aire era como limpiar el interior de mi cuerpo de una infección.**

**Me sentía bien otra vez. Podía pensar de nuevo. Y ahora era capaz de volver a enfrentarme contra lo que no quería ser.**

**No tenía por qué ir a su casa, ni tenía por qué matarla. Sin duda, yo era una criatura pensante, racional y tenía posibilidad de elegir. Siempre había una oportunidad.**

**No me había sentido así en la clase, pero ahora estaba lejos de ella. Quizás, si la evitaba cuidadosamente, con mucho, mucho tiento, no tendría necesidad de cambiar de vida. Ahora tenía todo organizado del modo que me gustaba. ¿Por qué debía permitir que esa deliciosa e irritante personita lo arruinara todo? No tenía por qué disgustar a mi padre, ni causar tensión, preocupación o dolor a mi madre. Sí, aquello también iba a disgustar a mi madre adoptiva. Y Esme era tan dulce, tan amable, tan gentil. Provocar dolor a alguien como Esme era verdaderamente imperdonable.**

-gracias edward-dijo esme dándole un beso en la mejilla a edward.

-¿mama?-dijo edward entre feliz y avergonzado su pudiera se hubiera ruborizado.

**Qué irónico sonaba mi deseo de proteger a esa joven humana de la amenaza irrisoria y torpe de los pensamientos despectivos de Jessica Stanley. Yo era la última persona que podría haberse erigido nunca como defensor de Isabella Swan. Ella nunca necesitaría protegerse tanto de nada como de mí mismo.**

**De pronto, me pregunté dónde estaría Alice. ¿No me había visto matar a la joven Swan de mil formas diferentes? ¿Por qué no había venido en mi busca o en mi ayuda, para detenerme o al menos limpiar las evidencias? ¿Estaba ella tan absorta vigilando a Jasper de que se metiera en problemas que no había sido consciente de otras posibilidades mucho peores?**

**¿Era yo más fuerte de lo que pensaba? ¿Y si realmente no iba a hacerle nada a la joven? **

**No. Yo sabía que eso no era verdad. Alice debía de estar muy concentrada en Jasper.**

**Busqué en la dirección en que sabía que la iba a encontrar, dentro del pequeño edificio donde se impartían las clases de inglés. No me llevó mucho localizar su «voz» familiar. Y llevaba razón. Volcaba todos sus pensamientos en Jasper, vigilando las mínimas posibilidades minuto a minuto.**

**Deseaba pedirle consejo, pero, al mismo tiempo, me alegraba que ella ignorase de lo que yo era capaz y que, en la última hora. Había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de provocar una masacre.**

**Un nuevo fuego recorrió mi cuerpo, el de la vergüenza. No quería que ninguno de ellos lo supiera.**

**Si lograba evitar a Bella Swan, si me las arreglaba para no matarla —el monstruo se retorció y le rechinaron los dientes de frustración sólo de pensarlo—, en tal caso, nadie se enteraría.**

**Si pudiera alejarme de su aroma…**

**No había razón alguna para no intentarlo al menos. Elegir lo correcto. Tratar de ser lo que Carlisle pensaba que era.**

**La última hora de clase estaba a punto de terminar. Decidí llevar a la práctica mi nuevo plan de inmediato. Era mejor que quedarme sentado en el aparcamiento, donde ella podría pasar cerca de mí y acabar con mi empeño. **

**Volví a sentir un encono injustificado por la muchacha. Odiaba que, sin saberlo, tuviera ese poder sobre mí, que ella me pudiera convertir en algo ultrajante.**

**Crucé el pequeño campus muy rápido —tal vez demasiado, pero no había testigos— en dirección a la oficina. No había razón para que mi camino y el de Bella Swan se cruzaran. Debía evitarla como a la pequeña peste que era.**

**La oficina estaba vacía, a excepción de la secretaria, la única persona a la que quería ver.**

**No oyó mi sigilosa entrada.**

— **¿Señora Cope?**

**La pelirroja de bote alzó la vista y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Estos correctores de exámenes… siempre los sorprendía con la guardia baja, jamás se enteraban de nada, sin importar cuántas veces nos hubieran visto con anterioridad.**

— **¡Oh! —exclamó entrecortadamente. Estaba un poco agitada. Estúpida, pensó en su fuero interno, es lo bastante joven para ser mi hijo, demasiado joven para pensar en él de esa forma…**

-con razón te ama eddie-dijo Emmett burlándose.

-cállate Emmett-le contesto Edward.

—**Hola, Edward. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?**

**La mujer agitó las pestañas detrás de las gruesas gafas. Estaba incómoda, pero yo sabía ser encantador cuando me lo proponía.**

**De hecho, me resultaba muy fácil, conocía de inmediato qué tono adoptar o qué gesto realizar.**

**Me incliné hacia delante y sostuve su mirada como si observara intensamente esos corrientes ojillos castaños suyos. La mujer era ya un manojo de nervios. Esto iba a resultar sencillo.**

—**Me preguntaba si me podría ayudar con mi horario de clases —dije con la voz suave que reservaba para cuando no deseaba atemorizar a los humanos.**

**Oí cómo aumentaba el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.**

—**Por supuesto, Edward. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? **

**Demasiado joven, demasiado joven, se gritaba a sí misma. **

**Se equivocaba, por supuesto. Yo tenía más años que su abuelo, aunque, según mi permiso de conducir, ella tenía razón.**

— **¿Sería posible cambiar la clase de Biología por otra de mayor nivel científico? Tal vez Física…**

— **¿Tienes algún problema con el señor Banner, Edward?**

—**En absoluto. Lo único que ocurre es que ya he estudiado ese temario…**

—… **en esa escuela de enseñanza acelerada a la que asististeis en Alaska, cierto —frunció los labios mientras lo consideraba.**

**Todos deberían estar en la universidad. He oído las quejas de los profesores. Destacan en todo, no vacilan al contestar, jamás se equivocan en un examen… parece que hubieran encontrado la forma de engañarnos en cada asignatura. El profesor Barner estaría dispuesto a creer que nos están haciendo trampas antes que aceptar que un alumno es más inteligente que él… Apuesto a que su madre les da clases…**

— **En realidad, no caben más alumnos en Física. Al profesor Banner le disgusta tener más de veinticinco alumnos en una clase.**

—**Yo no sería ningún problema.**

**Por supuesto que no. Un perfecto Cullen no lo sería nunca.**

—**Ya lo sé, Edward, sólo que no hay suficientes pupitres…**

—**En ese caso, ¿podría no asistir a clase? Emplearía ese tiempo en estudiar por mi cuenta.**

— **¿No asistir a clase de Biología? —se quedó boquiabierta.**

**Es una locura. ¿Tan difícil te resulta aguantar una asignatura que ya te sabes? Tiene que haber algún problema con el profesor**

**Banner. Me pregunto si debería hablar con Bob del tema.**

— **No tendrás suficientes créditos para graduarte.**

—**Ya recuperaré al año que viene.**

—**Tal vez deberías comentarlo antes con tus padres.**

**La puerta se abrió a mis espaldas, pero fuera quien fuera no me importunó con sus pensamientos, por lo que ignoré esa entrada y me concentré en la señora Cope. Me incliné un poco más cerca y le sostuve la mirada con los ojos abiertos. Hubiera funcionado mejor de haberlos tenido dorados en lugar de negros. La negrura atemoriza a la gente, como debe ser.**

—**Por favor, señora Cope —modulé la voz del modo más suave y persuasivo que pude, y puedo ser considerablemente persuasivo**

— **¿No hay ninguna otra clase donde haya sitio para mí? Estoy convencido de que debe de haber un resquicio en algún sitio. Biología como sexta hora de clase no puede ser la única opción…**

**Le sonreí a la par que procuraba no mostrar mucho los dientes para no asustarla y suavizar la expresión del semblante.**

**Su corazón resonó con más fuerza.**

**Demasiado joven, se recordó frenéticamente.**

—**Bueno, tal vez podría hablar con Bob, quiero decir, con el señor Banner y ver si…**

**En un segundo cambió todo: la atmósfera de la habitación, mi misión en la misma, la razón por la que me inclinaba hacia la mujer pelirroja… Lo que antes tenía un propósito concreto, ahora se había convertido en otro muy distinto.**

**Un segundo fue todo lo que necesitó Samantha Wells para abrir la puerta y depositar con retraso la hoja de firmas en la cesta situada en la entrada. **

**Un segundo fue lo que tardó el golpe de viento que se coló por la puerta en sacudirme. **

**Un segundo fue todo lo que necesité para comprender por qué esa primera persona no me había interrumpido con sus pensamientos nada más entrar.**

**Aunque no necesitaba asegurarme, me volví. Lo hice despacio, pugnando por controlar los músculos que se negaban a obedecerme.**

**Bella Swan estaba ahí en frente, de pie, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared al lado de la puerta, con un papel apretado entre las manos. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más de lo habitual cuando asimiló mi mirada feroz, inhumana.**

**El olor de su sangre saturó cada partícula de aire en la habitación pequeña y calurosa. Mi garganta estalló en llamas.**

**El monstruo me observó de nuevo desde el espejo de sus ojos, una máscara de maldad.**

**Mi mano vaciló en el aire sobre el mostrador. No tendría siquiera que mirar hacia atrás para coger la cabeza de la señora**

**Cope y aplastarla contra la mesa con fuerza suficiente para matarla. Dos vidas, mejor que veinte. Una ganga.**

**El monstruo esperaba ávido y hambriento a que lo hiciera.**

**Pero siempre debe haber una posibilidad de elegir, tenía que haberla.**

**Interrumpí el movimiento de mis pulmones y fijé el rostro de Carlisle delante de mí. Me volví para encarar a la señora**

**Cope y escuché la sorpresa interna que le había causado el cambio en mi expresión.**

**Echando mano del autocontrol que había tenido tiempo de practicar en décadas de esfuerzo, conseguí que mi voz sonara aún más monótona y suave. Quedaba suficiente aire en mis pulmones para hablar una vez más, apresurando las palabras.**

—**Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.**

**Giré y me lancé fuera de la habitación al tiempo que intentaba no sentir la calidez de la sangre dentro del cuerpo de Bella cuando pasé a escasos centímetros de ella.**

**No paré hasta llegar a mi coche, moviéndome demasiado rápido todo el camino hasta allí. La mayoría de los humanos se habían marchado ya, por lo que no hubo muchos testigos.**

**Oí a un alumno de segundo, Austin Marks, darse cuenta y luego pensar que era imposible...**

_**De donde habrá salido Edward Cullen, es como si se hubiera materializado en el aire... Ya me vale, ya estamos con la imaginación otra vez. Mamá siempre dice...**_

**Los demás estaban allí cuando me deslicé dentro del Volvo.**

**Intenté controlar la respiración, pero tragaba a grandes bocanadas el aire fresco, como si estuviera sofocado.**

— **¿Edward? —me preguntó Alice con voz preocupada.**

**Sólo sacudí la cabeza en su dirección.**

— **¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? —inquirió Emmett, distraído en ese instante por el hecho de que Jasper no estaba del mejor humor para su revancha.**

**En vez de contestar, lancé el coche marcha atrás. Debía salir de allí antes de que Bella Swan me siguiera incluso al aparcamiento.**

**Mi propio demonio personal, hechizándome... **

**Hice girar el coche y aceleré. Cogí los setenta antes de llegar a la carretera y una vez en ella, llegué a los ciento diez antes de doblar la esquina.**

**Sin mirar, supe que Emmett, Rosalie, y Jasper se habían vuelto todos para observar fijamente a Alice, que se encogió de hombros. No podía ver lo que había pasado, sino lo que estaba por pasar.**

**Y luego miró hacia adelante para ocuparse de mí. Ambos procesamos lo que ella veía en su cabeza y ambos nos sorprendimos por igual.**

— **¿Te marchas? —susurró ella.**

Esme miro preocupada a edward.

**Los otros se volvieron para observarme a su vez.**

— **¿Voy a hacerlo? —susurré entre dientes.**

**Entonces, vio que mi futuro tomaba un giro mucho más oscuro cuando flaqueaba mi resolución.**

—**Oh.**

**Bella Swan estaba muerta. La sangre fresca arrancaba brillos escarlata a mis ojos. Luego, había una investigación y transcurría un largo plazo de espera, por precaución, antes de que volviera a ser seguro que saliéramos, para empezar de nuevo…**

—**Oh —dijo otra vez.**

**La imagen de su visión se volvió más detallada. Contemplé el interior de la casa del Jefe Swan por primera vez, y vi a Bella en una cocina pequeña de armarios amarillos, dándome la espalda mientras yo la acechaba desde las sombras… hasta que el olor me llevara hasta ella…**

— **¡Detente! —gruñí, incapaz de soportarlo más.**

—**Lo siento —susurró ella con ojos dilatados.**

**El monstruo se regocijó.**

**Y la visión de la mente de Alice volvió a cambiar. Una autopista vacía, por la noche, flanqueada por árboles cubiertos de nieve que desfilaban a más de trescientos por hora.**

—**Te echaré de menos.**

**Emmett y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada de aprehensión.**

**Estábamos a punto de llegar al lugar donde teníamos que girar para tomar el largo camino que nos llevaba a casa.**

—**Bajémonos aquí —les instruyó Alice—. Debes decírselo tú mismo a Carlisle.**

**Asentí y las ruedas del coche chillaron al frenar bruscamente.**

**Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper descendieron en silencio. Harían que Alice se lo explicara todo cuando yo me hubiera marchado.**

**Ella me tocó el hombro.**

—**Harás lo correcto —murmuró, pero esta vez no era una visión, sino una orden—. Charlie Swan no tiene más familia.**

**Eso le mataría a él también.**

—**Sí —dije yo, aunque sólo podía estar de acuerdo con Alice en la última parte de la frase.**

**Ella se deslizó fuera para reunirse con los otros, con las cejas fruncidas, llena de ansiedad. Desaparecieron entre los árboles y estuvieron fuera de mi vista antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta al coche. Aceleré de regreso a la ciudad, y supe que las visiones en la mente de Alice estarían tornando del negro al blanco como si fueran una luz estroboscópica. Mientras conducía de vuelta a Forks a ciento cincuenta, no estaba seguro de hacia dónde iba. ¿A despedirme de mi padre o a abrazar al monstruo que moraba en mi interior? La carretera desaparecía bajo las ruedas.**

-lo siento-dijo bella mirando a edward y sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿porque te disculpas? Si tú no hiciste nada- pregunto edward también sorprendido.

-por alejarte de tu familia-contesto bella.

-no tienes por qué disculparte-dijo edward.

El salón quedo en silencio por un rato.

-bueno ese era el final quien sigue-dijo Emmett rompiendo el silencio y dejando sol de medianoche a un lado y tomando crepúsculo.

-yo-dijo jessica y Emmett le entrego crepúsculo.

**QUE LES PARECIO ¿BIEN?, BUENO DISCULPEN UN POQUITO MI TARDANSA PERO NO SE ME HABIA OCURRIDO QUE ESCRIBIR Y TENIA PROBLEMAS CON MI COMPUTADORA, PERO CREO QUE LOS SOLUCIONE Y AQUÍ ESTA, BUENO ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES Y RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIEWS.**

**ATTE: VAMPIRA ARIES.**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**NOTA: Hola de nuevo a todos disculpen mi tardanza pero es que me enferme de intoxicación y no saben cómo me sentía de mal y bueno no podía ni pararme. pero ya pude y bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste y no se les olvide dejar reviews para saber que piensan sobre la historia, bueno espero que les guste.**

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen a S.M. la historia si.

CREPUSCULO.

_Capítulo 3: Libro abrierto._

POV BELLA.

Estábamos en la casa de los Cullen leyendo mi futuro que una persona envió en forma de libros y era un poco no, no era poco sino muy vergonzoso.

_-bueno ese era el final ¿quién sigue?-dijo Emmett rompiendo el silencio y dejando sol de medianoche a un lado y tomando crepúsculo._

_-yo-dijo jessica y Emmett le entrego crepúsculo._

-elsiguiente capítulo se llama:

**LIBRO ABIERTO:**

**El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.**

-¡eso que!-dijo lauren.

-cállate lauren- dijimos todos.

-sigue por favor-dijo el doctor cullen a jessica.

**Fue mejor porque no llovió,**

-milagro- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo lo que nos causó gracia.

**aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Mike se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua**

Jessica y lauren me miraban como con envidia y odio, mientras que vi a Edward mirar con odio a Mike lo que hiso que Mike bajara la cabeza no podía creer que lo mirara así ¿Por qué?.

-¡edward!- grito Jasper a Edward

-¿¡que!?-dijo enojado Edward.

-¡podrías controlar te antes de que me hagas matar a alguien!-dijo Jasper también molesto.

-lo siento- respondió Edward un poco avergonzado.

-dios tu genio es peor que el de una mujer embarazada-dijo Jasper lo que me causo risa.

-¿de qué hablas?-preguntaron los quileute y los chicos que en el libro iban a ser mis amigos.

-bueno yo puedo manejar las emociones-contesto ya calmado Jasper y los quileute y mis amigos lo miraron raro.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?-pregunto Billy.

- tal vez lo explique el libro- contesto el doctor cullen y le hiso señas a jessica para que continuara.

**me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Eric, el que parecía miembro de un club de ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Me sentí halagada. Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Mike, Eric, Jessica y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara**** en el agua en vez de ahogarme. ****Fue peor porque estaba agotada. **

-no fue peor solo por eso ¿verdad? Bella-dijo Emmett tratando de molestarme y como es costumbre en mi me sonrojo.

-deja de molestar a las personas Emmett-dijo esme regañándolo.

-lo siento-contesto Emmett.

**El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir. También fue peor porque el Sr. Varner me llamó en la clase de Trigonometría, aun cuando no había levantado la mano, y di una respuesta equivocada. Rayó en lo espantoso porque tuve que jugar al voleibol y la única vez que no me aparté de la trayectoria de la pelota y la golpeé, ésta impactó en la cabeza de un compañero de equipo. Y fue peor porque Edward Cullen no apareció por la escuela**

-lo sabía- dijo Emmett con orgullo.

-Shhhhhhhh..-dijimos todos y Emmett se callo.

**ni**** por la mañana ni por la tarde.****Que llegara la hora del almuerzo —y con ella las coléricas miradas de Cullen— me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la mañana. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación. Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para creer que de verdad tendría el coraje de hacerlo. En comparación conmigo, el león cobarde de El mago de Oz era Terminator.**

Todosse rieron por mi pensamiento.

**Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería junto a Jessica —intenté contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente— vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero él no los acompañaba. Mike nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Jessica parecía eufórica por la atención, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Pero estaba incomodísima mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de que él acudiese. Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas. Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo. Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología con más confianza. Mike, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros golden retriever, me siguió fielmente de camino a clase. Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Edward Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Mike me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y una horrenda permanente. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con Mike, y no iba a ser fácil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como éste, donde todos vivían pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo mío, y carecía de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicos que fueran más amables de la cuenta. El tener la mesa para mí sola y la ausencia de Edward supuso un gran alivio.**

-losiento- le dije a Edward y el solo se me quedo viendo confundido.

**Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba ridículo y egotista creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto a alguien. Era imposible. Y aun así la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarme. Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi sonrojo por el incidente del partido de voleibol, me enfundé los vaqueros y un jersey azul marino y me apresuré a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mi amigo, el golden retriever. **

Todos nos reimos de mike.

**Me dirigí a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Me subí al coche y busqué en mi bolsa para cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario. La noche pasada había descubierto que Charlie era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que huevos fritos y beicon,**

-¿Cómosobrevivió?- pregunto emmett divertido y Charlie solo se sonrojo.

**por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia. El se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves de la sala de banquetes. También me percaté de que no había comida en casa, por lo que preparé la lista de la compra, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que llevaba la etiqueta «dinero para la comida» y ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado Thriftway. Puse en marcha aquel motor ensordecedor, hice caso omiso a los rostros que se volvieron en mi dirección y di marcha atrás con mucho cuidado al ponerme en la cola de coches que aguardaban para salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba, intenté fingir que era otro coche el que producía tan ensordecedor estruendo. Vi que los dos Cullen y los gemelos Hale se subían a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Me habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en el atuendo; pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistos.**

Alicememiro ofendida.

**Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían llevar harapos y parecer guapos. El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, solía ser así. No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo. No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza. Contemplaron mi ruidoso monovolumen cuando les pasé, como el resto, pero continué mirando al frente y experimenté un gran alivio cuando estuve fuera del campus. El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles más al sur, junto a la carretera. Me sentí muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareció normal. En Phoenix era yo quien hacía la compra, por lo que asumí con gusto el hábito de ocuparme de las tareas familiares. El mercado era lo bastante grande como para que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y me recordara dónde me encontraba. Al llegar a casa, saqué los comestibles y los metí allí donde encontré un hueco libre. Esperaba que a Charlie no le importara. Envolví las patatas en papel de aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico. Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de ponerme con los deberes, me puse un chándal seco, me recogí la melena en una coleta y abrí el mail por vez primera. Tenía tres mensajes. Mi madre me había escrito.**

**_Bella:_**

**_Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Phil te manda saludos._**

**_Mamá_**

-¿tan rápido?-dijeron los todos mis amigos y los adolescentes Cullen **( le puse así bueno a ver si me entienden) **.

**Suspiré y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero. Decía:**

**_¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas? _**

**_Mamá._**

**El último era de esa mañana.**

**_Isabella:_**

**_Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Charlie._**

-¡uhhhhhhhhh!- bocharon Emmett y Jasper.

-chicos-dijo esme regañándolos y solo guardaron silencio.

**Miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora, pero mi madre solía adelantarse a los acontecimientos.**

**_Mamá:_**

**_Tranquila. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia._**

**_Bella_**

**Envié el mail empecé a escribir otra vez.**

**_Mamá:_**

**_Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo un poco repetitiva. He conocido a unos cuantos compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo. Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes. Charlie me ha comprado un monovolumen. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me encanta. Es un poco antiguo, pero muy sólido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces. Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero._**

**_Bella_**

**Había decidido volver a leer Cumbres borrascosas por placer —era la novela que estábamos estudiando en clase de Literatura—, y en ello estaba cuando Charlie llegó a casa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo.**

— **¿Bella? —gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera. ¿Quién iba a ser si no?, me pregunté.**

—**Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa.**

—**Gracias.**

**Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quitó las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina. Que yo supiera, jamás había disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la mantenía preparada. De niña, cuando yo venía, le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa. Imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante madura como para no matarme por accidente, y no lo bastante deprimida como para suicidarme.**

— **¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó con recelo.**

**Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendió, y entristeció, que todavía se acordara.**

—**Filete con patatas —contesté para tranquilizarlo.**

**Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se marchó con pasos torpes al cuarto de estar para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba. Preparé una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puse la mesa.**

**Lo llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina.**

—**Huele bien, Bella.**

—**Gracias.**

**Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo cual no resultaba nada incómodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, teníamos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos.**

—**Y bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho alguna amiga? —me preguntó mientras se echaba más.**

—**Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica que se llama Jessica y me siento con sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Y hay un chico, Mike, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente.**

**Con una notable excepción.**

-¿te refieres a eddie? bella- pregunto divertido Emmett yo solo me sonroje.

—**Debe de ser Mike Newton. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí.**

— **¿Conoces a la familia Cullen? —pregunté vacilante.**

— **¿La familia del doctor Cullen? Claro. El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre.**

El doctor cullen miro agradecido a Charlie.

—**Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien.**

**El aspecto enojado de Charlie me sorprendió.**

— **¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! —murmuró—. El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí —continuó en voz más alta—. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de camping cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados**.

-no creíamos que usted pensara así de nuestra familia gracias jefe swan- dijo esme agradecida y contenta y Charlie solo asintió.

**Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Charlie. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente.**

**Di marcha atrás.**

—**Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos —añadí para hacerles un cumplido.**

—**Tendrías que ver al doctor —dijo Charlie, y se rió—. Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca.**

-tendré que ir más seguido al hospital Carlisle- le dijo esme a Carlisle.

**Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a fregar los platos. Regresó al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando terminé de fregar —no había lavavajillas—, subí con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas. Sentí que lo hacía por hábito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin. Agotada, me dormí enseguida.**

**El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los dejé con sumo gusto. Edward Cullen no volvió a la escuela.**

-entonces si te fuiste- dijo esme triste y sentí una punzada de culpabilidad.

-no te preocupes esme regresará te lo aseguro-dijo alice consolando a esme.

-si regresare, no puedo estar lejos de ustedes mucho tiempo-dijo Edward.

**Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la cafetería sin él. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba Mike. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer. Las playas deben ser calientes y secas. Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Edward estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer. Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Charlie no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente vacía, y lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis deberes y escribí a mi madre varios correos electrónicos de fingida jovialidad. El sábado fui a la biblioteca, pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librería. Me puse a calcular con despreocupación cuánta gasolina consumiría el monovolumen y el resultado me produjo escalofríos. Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien. Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agité la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Mike se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre Cumbres borrascosas. Era fácil, sin complicaciones.**

-si tal vez porque ya te lo sabes de memoria-dijo Emmett.

-si tal vez se la sepa emmett pero no todos tenemos memoria fotográfica sin ofender –dijo alice.

**En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había creído. Más satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jamás.**

**Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.**

— **¡Vaya! —Exclamó Mike—. Nieva.**

**Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara.**

— **¡Uf!**

-¿no te gusta la nieve?¿a quién no les gusta?-dijo Emmett sorprendido.

-a ella osito-dijo Rosalie cariñosa y a la vez irritada por la preguntas de emmett.

-eres rara humana- dijo edwad confundido.

**Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. Mike se sorprendió.**

— **¿No te gusta la nieve?**

—**No. Significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva —obviamente—. Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo eso. Éstos se parecen a los extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón.**

— **¿Es que nunca has visto nevar? —me preguntó con incredulidad.**

— **¡Sí, por supuesto! —Hice una pausa y añadí—: En la tele.**

-¿nunca viste la nieve?-pregunto jessica.

-que parte de que la vio solo en la tele no entendiste jessica-dijo fastidiada lauren.

-¿tú qué? lauren ni que fueras tan inteligente-dijo molesta jessica.

-más que tu si-contesto también lauren.

-ya no se peleen-dijo ben.

-si no parezcan niñitas-dijo erick.

**Mike se rió. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeché de Eric, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que Mike pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.**

—**Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? —continué andando sin dejar de hablar—. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve. Mike asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Eric, que emprendía la retirada. Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del nuevo año. Mantuve el pico cerrado. Sí, era más seca que la lluvia... hasta que se descongelaba en los calcetines. Jessica y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si era menester. Jessica se rió de mí, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de nieve. Mike nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas del su pelo se fundía. Él y Jessica conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificada. La ocupaban cinco personas.**

-regresaste-dijo feliz esme y fue a abrazar a Edward.

**Jessica me tomó por el brazo.**

— **¡Eh! ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres?**

**Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí misma que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibida. No había hecho nada malo.**

— **¿Qué le pasa a Bella? —le preguntó Mike a Jessica.**

—**Nada —contesté—. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco.**

**Me puse al final de la cola.**

— **¿Es que no tienes hambre? —preguntó Jessica.**

—**La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada —dije, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo.**

**Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies.**

**Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Mike me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba. Le respondí que no era nada, pero especulé con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase. Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir. Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Si me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era una cobarde. Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza. Se reían. Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no. Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué. Estudié a Edward con cuidado.**

-eres muy observadora tal vez cambio un poco porque cazo- dijo el dotor Cullen.

**Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de él.**

—**Bella, ¿a quién miras? —interrumpió Jessica, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.**

**En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con los míos. Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción.**

—**Edward Cullen te está mirando —me murmuró Jessica al oído, y se rió.**

—**No parece enojado, ¿verdad? —tuve que preguntar.**

—**No —dijo, confusa por la pregunta—. ¿Debería estarlo?**

—**Creo que no soy de su agrado —le confesé. Aún me sentía mareada, por lo que apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo.**

—**A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando.**

—**No le mires —susurré.**

**Jessica se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era necesario. **

-no te imagino usando la fuerza bella-dijo Emmett divertido y me dio vergüenza por lo general no era una persona violenta.

**Mike nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Jessica asintió con entusiasmo. La forma en que miraba a Mike dejaba pocas dudas, asentiría a cualquier cosa que él sugiriera. Me callé. Iba a tener que esconderme en el gimnasio hasta que el aparcamiento estuviera vacío. Me cuidé de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Decidí respetar el pacto que había alcanzado conmigo misma. Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que no parecía enfadado. Tanto me aterraba volver a sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retortijones de estómago.**

**No me apetecía nada que Mike me acompañara a clase como de costumbre, ya que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir directamente a casa después de la clase de gimnasia.**

**Mike no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos hacia el edificio cuatro.**

**Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.**

—**Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical.**

-ja,ja,ja….¿musical?-dijo riéndose emmett y yo me sonroje.

**Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.**

-¿vamos a leer cuanto es bello eddie?-dijo emmett.

-yo creo que si emmett-dijo divertida alice.

-pero si yo soy más guapo -dijo emmett con un puchero.

-ya quisieras –dijo edward divertido.

—**Me llamo Edward Cullen —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan.**

**Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.**

— **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeé.**

**Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.**

—**Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.**

**Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta.**

—**No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella.**

**Pareció confuso.**

— **¿Prefieres Isabella?**

—**No, me gusta Bella —dije—, pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella —intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota.**

—**Oh.**

**No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada.**

**Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.**

—**Empezad —ordenó.**

— **¿Las damas primero, compañera? —preguntó Edward.**

**Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta.**

—**Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.**

**La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.**

-edward-dijo esme con un tono de desaprobación en su voz.

-losiento-dijo edward.

—**No —dije, sonrojada—, yo lo hago.**

**Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.**

—**Profase —afirmé con aplomo.**

— **¿Te importa si lo miro? —me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.**

**Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase**

-primer error-dijo jasper.

**pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.**

Carlisle se quedó pensativo por el pensamiento.

—**Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.**

—**Profase —asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.**

—**Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.**

**Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.**

— **¿Puedo?**

**Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí. Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.**

-si maldito sabelotodo-dijo malhumorado emmett.

— **¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano sin mirarle.**

**Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:**

—**Interface.**

**Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos. Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa. Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edward... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.**

-hay Edward ¿frustrado?-dijeron Emmett y Jasper al mismo tiempo lo que causo gracia.

-les divierte mucho eso ¿no?-dijo Edward medio molesto.

-si, por lo menos te topaste con alguien que no le puedes leer la mente y no sabes que esperar de ella, asique si estamos contentos, ja-dijo Emmett feliz.

— **¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? —le solté sin pensarlo.**

**Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo.**

—**No.**

—**Vaya —musité—. Te veo los ojos distintos.**

-segundo error- dijo Jasper.

**Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. De hecho, estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vívidamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérico. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo cobrizo. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún motivo, me mintiera respecto a las lentillas. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca en el sentido literal de la palabra. Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.**

—**En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?.**

-soy inteligente-dije indignada por el comentario del profesor.

—**Bella —le corrigió él automáticamente—. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.**

-bien hecho Edward-dijo esme orgullosa.

-gracias-le dije a Edward realmente agradecida por darme mi lugar.

-de nada-contesto él.

**El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.**

— **¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.**

**Sonreí con timidez.**

—**Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.**

— **¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?**

—**Sí.**

**El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.**

— **¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?**

—**Sí.**

—**Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio.**

**Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.**

—**Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —preguntó Edward.**

-enserio Edward ¿el clima?, estas perdido me cae-dijo Emmett negando con la cabeza y Edward solo lo ignoro.

**Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Jessica durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba.**

-si la oí-dijo Edward.

—**En realidad, no —le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme.**

—**A ti no te gusta el frío.**

**No era una pregunta.**

—**Tampoco la humedad —le respondí.**

—**Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluyó.**

—**Ni te lo imaginas —murmuré con desaliento.**

**Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.**

—**En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?**

**Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él.**

-edward no seas grosero yo no te eduque así-dijo esme reprimiendo a Edward que solo asintió.

-esme técnicamente tu no nos educaste-dijo Jasper.

-bueno, pero elizabeth tampoco lo educo así-contesto esme y supuse que Elizabeth fue la madre biológica de edward.

—**Es... complicado.**

—**Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó.**

**Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.**

—**Mi madre se ha casado.**

—**No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpático—. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?**

—**El pasado mes de septiembre —mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta.**

—**Pero él no te gusta —conjeturó Edward, todavía con tono atento.**

—**No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.**

— **¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?**

**No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia.**

—**Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional —casi sonreí.**

— **¿Debería sonarme su nombre? —preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.**

—**Probablemente no. No juega bien. Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.**

—**Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él —fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.**

—**No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.**

**Frunció el ceño.**

—**No lo entiendo —confesó, y pareció frustrado.**

-milagro-gritaron los Cullen menos Esme y Carlisle y más Emmett y Alice que estaban saltando de alegría, mientras que Edward los miraba mal.

-es un momento histórico alice trae la cámara hay que tomar una foto-dijo feliz Emmett.

-no esperen chicos déjenlo así ¿quieren?-dijo esme cariñosamente pero a la vez regañándolos.

-ok-dijo Emmett molesto.

**Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad.**

—**Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie —concluí con voz apagada.**

—**Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada —señaló.**

— **¿Y? —repliqué con voz desafiante.**

—**No parece demasiado justo.**

**Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.**

— **¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.**

—**Creo haberlo oído antes —admitió secamente.**

—**Bueno, eso es todo —insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés.**

**Me evaluó con la mirada.**

—**Das el pego —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.**

Esme miro mal a Edward y el solo volvió a asentir.

**Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y desvié la vista.**

— **¿Me equivoco?**

**Traté de ignorarlo.**

—**Creo que no —murmuró con suficiencia.**

— **¿Y a ti qué te importa? —pregunté irritada. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.**

-muy buena pregunta-dijo Jasper.

—**Muy buena pregunta —musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo mismo; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.**

-jasper no repitas lo que dice el libro es raro-dijo Emmett.

**Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra.**

— **¿Te molesto? —preguntó. Parecía divertido.**

-sip, realmente eres peor que una mujer embarazada-hablo por primera vez el chico que se llamaba Jacob con un tono de voz divertido y Edward solo lo ignoro.

**Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad.**

—**No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto.**

**Fruncí el ceño.**

—**Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.**

-tercer error-dijo Jasper de nuevo.

**A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y él había intuido, parecía sincero.**

—**Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes —contesté.**

—**Por lo general, sí —exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.**

**El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquel chico guapo y estrafalario que tal vez me despreciara. Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorto, pero ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas. Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos.**

**Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Edward se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente.**

**Mike acudió brincando a mi lado y me recogió los libros. Le imaginé meneando el rabo.**

— **¡Qué rollo! —gimió—. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Cullen como compañero!**

—**No tuve ninguna dificultad —dije, picada por su suposición,**

-hay Mike realmente eres un idiota-dijeron al mismo tiempo jessica y lauren.

**pero me arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí—: Es que ya he hecho esta práctica.**

—**Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable —comentó mientras nos poníamos los impermeables. No parecía demasiado complacido.**

-celoso-dijo Jasper asegurando a Mike y este bajo la mirada avergonzado.

**Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije:**

—**Me pregunto qué mosca le picaría el lunes.**

**No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de Mike mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atenta en clase de Educación física. Mike formaba parte de mi equipo ese día y muy caballerosamente cubrió tanto mi posición como la suya, por lo que pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se agachaban rápidamente cada vez que me tocaba servir. La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina del monovolumen. Encendí la calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me atontaba. Abrí la cremallera del impermeable, bajé la capucha y ahuequé mi pelo mojado para que se secara mientras volvía a casa. Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Edward Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Aparté la vista y metí la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisar el freno con fuerza. Era la clase de coche que mi monovolumen podía reducir a chatarra. Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que lo vi reírse cuando le miré de soslayo.**

-ya acabo el capítulo-dijo jessica aburrida.

-hay que bonito capitulo-dijo alice.

-si por lo menos no tan malos como le prefacio y el primer capítulo-dijo concordando Emmett.

-si por lo menos ya sabemos que Edward no te mato en este capítulo-dijo Jasper.

-bueno quien quiere saber que pensó Edward-dijo emocionado Emmett.

-yo-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo pero por diferentes razones.

-¿bueno quien sigue?-dijo sam.

-yo-dijo Rosalie y saco sol de medianoche.

-el siguiente capítulo se llama: LIBRO ABIERTO-dijo Rosalie.

**HOLA A TODOS SOY YO DE NUEVO ¿LES GUSTO? DEJEN UN REVIEWS, Y SI NO ES MUCHO ABUSO PEDIRLES O DECIRLES QUE SUBIRE EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO CUANDO TENGA 20 REVIEWS Y DIGANME SI LO CONTINUO O LO QUE QUIERAN EN LOS REVIEWS YSUSCRITICAS O COMENTARIOS SON BIEN RESIVIDOS POR MI PARTE,OK, BUENO YA HABLE DEMASIODO ¿NO?(JI,JI,JI,). BUENO HASTA LUEGO NOS LEEMOS. ADIOSITO.**

**ATTE: VAMPIRA ARIES.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**NOTA: HOLA A TODOS, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO YA SABEN EL REGRESO A CLASES MIS TAREAS, ETC, BUENO LO TIPICO DEL REGRESO ACLASES, PERO YA ESTA AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUNTE Y GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS POR QUE YA CONSEGUI LOS 20 QUE QUERIA PERO BUENO LOS DEJO.**

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A S.M. LA HISTORIA SI.

**CREPUSCULO.**

_**Capítulo 5: El prodigo.**_

_-si-contesto Alice._

_-no- _

_-si-_

_-no-_

_-si-_

_-no-_

_-¡ya basta! Dejen de pelear los dos-dijo una voz que provenía de la entrada y todos nos volteamos a ver quién era, aunque la voz sonaba familiar…_

Cuando volteepude apreciar a una figura de un hombre que era alto y delgado, pero cuando lo pude apreciar más de cerca era ¿Edward?, cuando vi a los demás también parecían sorprendidos y asustados.

-¿Cómo es que….-empezó Billy pero fue interrumpido por el recién llegado.

- ok, ahorita se los explico, pero primero explíquenme ¿porque se estaban peleando?-dijo él.

Se les quedo viendo un buen rato a Alice y Edward que estaban parados en medio de la sala.

-ah, ya entendí-dijo y prosiguió- mira Alice tienes razón pero, no molestes demasiado ¿ok?-dijo.

-ok-dijo Alice pero su voz reflejaba victoria y molestia a la vez.

-y tú sabes que Alice tiene razón y ya no lo puedes evitar-dijo el visitante mirando a Edward.

-¿no me crees?-dijo el visitante que tal vez lo dijo por algún pensamiento de Edward, porque si era Edward el otro podía leerle la mente ¿no?.

-¿amor puedes pasar?-dijo el visitante y de repente vi otra figura de una mujer de alrededor de 18 o 19 años que se parecía ¿a mí?.

-¿mande?-dijo aquella persona que se acercó al visitante.

-bueno sé que no entienden nada pero dejen que les expliquemos-dijo el visitante y prosiguió- nosotros venimos del futuro por decirlo así-concluyo.

-y venimos para ayudarles entender los libros que están leyendo-dijo aquella mujer que era muy hermosa como los Cullen.

-¿entonces tu eres Edward pero del futuro?-dijo Carlisle.

-sí y ella es mi esposa-dijo Edward del futuro señalando a la mujer.

-¿pero se parece a bella?-dijo Charlie.

-si porque soy ella-contesto ella señalándome.

-¿pero cómo es posible?- dijo Billy.

-por el amor-dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo.

-¿pero te vez diferente?-dijo Charlie.

-soy diferente-contesto mi yo del futuro.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Charlie.

-papa, cuando te enamoras eres capaz de cambiar por la persona que amas y de seguro ya saben que son los Cullen-dijo ella.

-¿ent…..onces eres….. un va…mpi…ro?-dijo tartamudeando sorprendido, dolido y aterrorizado mi padre.

-sí, pero soy feliz así papa, tengo un esposo maravilloso, una familia hermosa, unos aliados muy buenos, un amigo fiel y una hija adorable-concluyo ella.

-¿hija?-pregunto Rosalie.

-si tuvimos una hija- contesto el edward del futuro.

-pero si ¿yo no puedo tener hijos?-dijo edward sorprendido y vimos como bella y edward del futuro intercambiaron miradas.

-si puedes, mira-dijeron ellos y edward del futuro salió de la habitación y cunado volvió trajo con él a una niña de unos tres años que se parecía a él y a la bella del futuro, tenía el pelo color bronce y las facciones de el pero tenía los ojos color chocolate como los míos y todos nos quedamos sorprendidos.

-vez-dijo bella del futuro.

-mami-dijo la pequeña niña y fue a abrazar a bella del futuro.

-¿pero eso es imposible?-dijo Carlisle.

-nada es imposible Carlisle-contesto edward del futuro.

-a ver si entiendo, ¿estos libros hablan de su relación?-dijo Emmett.

-sip-dijeron bella y edward del futuro al mismo tiempo.

-y por eso estamos aquí para que entiendan mejor las cosas- nos dijeron ellos.

-mami eras muy bonita de humana-dijo la pequeña niña.

-si era muy hermosa de humana Renesmee y también ahora-dijo edward del futuro mirándome y yo me sonroje.

-gracias-dijo bella del futuro sonriendo.

-¿y es inmortal?-pregunto preocupado Carlisle-porque si lo es recuerden que eso es prohibido y..-Y fue interrumpido.

-no Carlisle, no es inmortal ella es mitad humana y mitad vampira-dijo edward del futuro.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron todos.

-sí, mira ella es mitad y mitad porque cuando la concebí yo era humana todavía-explico bella del

futuro.

-¿Qué?-dijimos todos.

-bueno, pues no podemos darles más detalles porque ustedes tienen que leer y arregla un poco el futuro, bueno solo los errores-dijo edward del futuro.

-ok-dijimos todos.

-¿ya podemos seguir leyendo?-pregunto alice.

-sí, pero falta alguien-dijo bella del futuro.

-espera hay un problema-dijo edward del futuro y salió dela habitación y regreso.

-Esme ¿te importaría que abriera las ventanas de enfrente?-pregunto edward del futuro.

-no adelante-contesto Esme feliz.

-pasen-dijo edward del futuro cuando abrió la ventana y de repente salieron de la nada dos enormes lobos que tenían el tamaño de un oso, uno era de un color marrón rojizo y tenía los ojos negros y el otro era más pequeño, de un color arena pero los ojos de un color también negar pero más bajo y vi cómo los Cullen se tapaban las fosas nasales y tenían una expresión de asco.

-¿dios mío que son esas cosas?-dijo Mike asustado.

- lobos-dijo edward del futuro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y mi yo del futuro le dedico una mirada de cuestionacion al Edward del futuro y el le dedico otra como queriendo decirle que luego se lo explicaba.

-son enormes- dijo ben también asustado.

-tranquilos no los van a comer-dijo bella del futuro.

-¿de dónde los sacaron?-dijo Emmett.

-ya te enteraras Emmett-dijo Edward del futuro.

-huelen asqueroso-dijo Rosalie y los lobos soltaron un sonido que parecía una risotada, mientras los demás miraban confundidos.

-ya te acostumbraras Rosalie-dijo edward del futuro y con una sonrisa.

-¿son lo que pienso que son?-pregunto Carlisle.

-si- contesto edward del futuro.

-interesante, que no se suponía que…-contesto Carlisle fascinado.

-bueno no podes decir mucho pero porque no leemos y averiguan-dijo bella de futuro interrumpiendo a carlisle.

-¿en que capítulo van?-dijo edward del pasado.

-en el 2 de los libros-dijo alice.

-léanlos-dijo esme.

-¿son 2?-dijo bella del futuro.

-si uno los narras tú y otro edward-dijo Carlisle.

-ah ok- contesto ella y tomaron los libros y los leyeron ellos dos y menos de 3 minutos y después se los pasaron a la niña.

-¿sabe leer?-pregunto Jasper sorprendido.

-si-dijeron ellos, y cuando la niña termino se lo iba a pasa a los lobos, raro no.

-espera Renesmee-dijo edward del futuro y tomo lo libros y se los mostro a los lobos que solo pareció que asintieron y que empataron al leer, pero _¿Cómo era posible?_ Me pregunte mental mente y cuando pareció que terminaron se acercaron al edward del futuro y sorprendente mente lo lamieron del cara los 2 lobos.

-hey, basta ya me ensuciando con sus babotas-dijo edward del futuro tratando de limpiarse la cara y los lobos asieron una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

-ja,ja que graciosos-dijo edward del futuro sarcásticamente, me pareció raro que les hablara a los lobos y cuando observe a los demás creo que también pensaban los mismo que yo, porque lo miraban como si estuviera loco, menos edward, Renesmee y mi yo del pasado.

-bueno podemos leer lo que sigue ya terminamos-dijo bella del futuro.

-¿Por qué les mostrarte los libros a los lobos edward?-pregunto Emmett confundido.

- todo a su tiempo Emmett-dijo edward.

-tú los dices porque ya sabes los que piensan- dijo molesto Emmett y edward solo rio.

-bueno quien iba a leer-dijo bella del futuro mientras se sentaban y los lobos se recostaron al lado.

-yo-dijo alice y tomo el libro de crepúsculo.

-**EL PRODIGO:**

**Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana. Era la luz, algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un día nublado en el bosque. Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana. Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor. Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi coche, y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera. Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco; tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera a la cama. Charlie se había marchado al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. En muchos sentidos, vivir con él era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme sola. Engullí un cuenco de cereales y bebí un poco de zumo de naranja a morro. La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos amigos. Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Edward Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tontería.**

-no era una tontería-dijo el Edward del futuro.

-eso tu crees- le contesto la bella del futuro.

**Después de que el día anterior balbuceara como una idiota y me pusiera en ridículo, debería evitarlo a toda costa.**

-lo siento, enserio-dijo edward del futuro.

-hay por favor eso paso hace tanto tiempo-contesto bella del futuro-pero no lo vallas hacer tu, bueno avergonzarle-dijo ella señalando a Edward y luego a mí

**Además, desconfiaba de él por haberme mentido sobre sus ojos. Aún me atemorizaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, todavía se me trababa la lengua cada vez que imaginaba su rostro perfecto. **

El Edward del futuro iba a decir algo pero mi yo del pasado lo interrumpió.

-si dices "lo siento" te mando al seminario por 20 años ¿entendiste?-dijo bella del futuro un tono amenazante en su voz y Edward del futuro solo asintió asustado.

-¿Qué es un seminario?-pregunto Emmett.

-es donde se educan a los sacerdotes-respondió bella del futuro.

-ah, ¡yo quiero ser un sacerdote!- dijo emocionado Emmett.

-emmett ¿sabes que si eres sacerdote tienes que hacer celibato?-pregunto Jasper.

-no, no sabía, entonces mejor no-dijo rápidamente Emmett.

-bueno si no dejas de interrumpir yo te are eso Emmett-dijo Rosalie con voz amable pero amenazadora.

**Era plenamente consciente de que jugábamos en ligas diferentes, distantes. Por todo eso, no debería estar tan ansiosa por verle. Necesité de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera; aun así, estuve a punto de perder el equilibro cuando al fin llegué al coche, pero conseguí agarrarme al espejo y me salvé. Estaba claro, el día iba a ser una pesadilla. **

-si lo recuerdo-dijo bella del pasado.

**Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir, a entregarme a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Edward Cullen, pensé en Mike y en Eric, y en la evidente diferencia entre cómo me trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y los de Phoenix.**

Los dos Edwards gruñeron.

**Tenía el mismo aspecto que en Phoenix, estaba segura. Tal vez sólo fuera que esos chicos me habían visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos agraciadas de la adolescencia y aún pensaban en mí de esa forma. O tal vez se debía a que era nueva en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades. Posiblemente, el hecho de que fuera terriblemente patosa aquí se consideraba como algo encantador en lugar de patético, y me encasillaban en el papel de damisela en apuros. Fuera cual fuera la razón, me desconcertaba que Mike se comportara como un perrito faldero**

Todos rieron por mi pensamiento.

**y que Eric se hubiera convertido en su rival. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida. **

-no logras hacerlo- nos dijeron todos a mí y a mi futuro-

**El monovolumen no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street. Cuando llegué al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera del monovolumen, apoyándome en él todo el tiempo, para examinar las llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Charlie había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de mí, y la silenciosa preocupación de Charlie me pilló desprevenida.**

-siempre me preocupo por ti-me dijo Charlie.

-bueno técnicamente son mis pensamientos, no los de ella aunque somos la misma persona-dijo bella del futuro con ironia.

-ella tiene razón pero gracias-le dije a Charlie, que solo asintió.

**Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un sonido extraño. Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, alcé la vista. Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mi mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles. Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia**

-wow, son impresionantes tus pensamientos, solo me pregunto ¿Cómo puedes verme cuando estaban a punto de matate?-dijo el Edward del futuro.

-¿Qué?-dijo espantado Charlie.

-tranquilo no me paso nada-respondió la bella del futuro.

-¿enserio mami?-dijo Renesmee como asustada.

-si princesa, tu papi me salvo-

**, y me miraba con rostro de espanto. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del monovolumen, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos.**

Todos se tensaron.

**Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera del monovolumen, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de nuevo. Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. **

-¿eres tu papi?-dijo la pequeña niña.

-si- le dijo el.

De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta. Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas. Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Oí a más de un persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuché con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Edward Cullen que me hablaba al oído.

— ¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás?.

-bien hecho-dijo esme.

—**Estoy bien. Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero.**

—**Ve con cuidado —dijo mientras intentaba soltarme—. Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza. Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.**

— **¡Ay! —exclamé, sorprendida.**

—**Tal y como pensaba...Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa.**

-fanfarron-dijeron alice y Emmett.

-sip, pero es mi fanfarron-dijo bella del futuro y le dio a Edward del fururo un casto beso.

— **¿Cómo demo...? —me paré para aclarar las ideas y orientarme—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?.**

—**Estaba a tu lado, Bella —dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio. Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle?**

-idiota-dijo Rosalie.

**Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotros.**

—**No te muevas —ordenó alguien.**

— **¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! —chilló otra persona. El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Edward me detuvo.**

—**Quédate ahí por ahora.**

—**Pero hace frío —me quejé. **

Todos nos reimos.

**Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, pero con un tono irónico—. Estabas allí, lejos —me acordé de repente, y dejó de reírse—. Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche. Su rostro se endureció.**

—**No, no es cierto.**

—**Te vi.**

**A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y él iba a reconocerlo.**

—**Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio. Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo crucial.**

—**No —dije con firmeza. El dorado de sus ojos centelleó.**

-terca como tu sola ¿verdad-dijo Emmett y me ruborice era cierto yo era muy terca.

—**Por favor, Bella.**

— **¿Por qué? —inquirí.**

—**Confía en mí —me rogó. Su voz baja me abrumó. Entonces oí las sirenas.**

— **¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?.**

—**Muy bien —dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado.**

-¿no telo explico verdad?-pregunte.

-no-me contesto bella del futuro.

—Muy bien —repetí encolerizada.

**Se necesitaron seis EMT y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Edward la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarle, pero me traicionó al chivarles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión. Casi me morí de vergüenza cuando me pusieron un collarín. Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Edward fuera delante. Eso me enfureció.**

-¿me pregunto cómo te vez furiosa?-pregunto curioso Emmett.

-creme Emmett no querrás verme molesta-dijo bella del futuro.

**Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Swan llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo.**

— **¡Bella! —gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.**

—**Estoy perfectamente, Char... papá —dije con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada.**

**Se giró hacia el EMT más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignoré y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente. Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Edward, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico. Y luego estaba la familia de Edward, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira, pero no había el menor atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su hermano.**

-muy disimulados muchachos-dijo Carlisle.

**Intenté hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicación que excluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido. **

-no, no enloqueciste solo eres muy observadora-dijo Carlisle.

**La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Edward cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes. Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a llevar aquel feo collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el velero rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama. **

-eso estuvo mal-dijo Carlisle.

**Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Tyler Crowley, de mi clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad.**

Bella y Edward del futuro rieron.

— **¡Bella, lo siento mucho!—Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras? **

**Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda. Tyler no prestó atención a mis palabras. **

— **¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo...Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.**

—**No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste.**

— **¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.**

—**Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta. Parecía confuso.— ¿Quién?.**

—**Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado. Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente.**

— **¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?.**

—**Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla. **

**Sabía no que no estaba loca. En ese caso, ¿qué había ocurrido? No había forma de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto. Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Tyler me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que me encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento.**

— **¿Estará durmiendo? —preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato.**

**Edward se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con la mirada. No resultaba fácil... Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos.**

-sip mucho más fácil-dijo bella del futuro.

—**Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... —empezó Tyler. El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar.**

—**No hay culpa sin sangre —le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.**

— **¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?.**

—**No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?.**

—**Tengo enchufe —respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.**

**Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que me había dicho Charlie, ése debía de ser el padre de Edward.**

**-mucho más guapo-dijo esme, mientras se inclinaba para besar a carlisle.**

-¡ahhhh!-dijo gritando emmet.

-callate Emmett-contesto Carlisle.

—**Bueno, señorita Swan —dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente seductora.**

-¿seductora?-preguntaron los Cullen a bella del pasado y ella solo se encojio de hombros.

—**, ¿cómo se encuentra?.**

—**Estoy bien —repetí, ojala fuera por última dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.**

—**Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.**

—**Estoy perfectamente —repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a médico me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor.— ¿Le duele? —preguntó.—No mucho. Había tenido jaquecas peores. Oí una risita, busqué a Edward con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente.**

-grosero-dijo alice.

**Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.**

—**De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.**

— **¿No puedo ir a la escuela? —inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Charlie por ser atento.**

Charlie memiro ofendido.

-hay bella casi te atropellan hoy y tu pensando en la escuela-dijo emmett.

—**Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma. Fulminé a Edward con la mirada.**

— **¿Puede él ir a la escuela?—Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido —dijo con suficiencia.**

—**En realidad —le corrigió el doctor Cullen— parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.**

— **¡Oh, no! —gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos. El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas.— ¿Quiere quedarse aquí?.**

— **¡No, no! —insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y el doctor Cullen me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado.**

—**Me encuentro bien —volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.**

—**Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras me sujetaba.—No me duele mucho —insistí.**

Edward del futuro se rio.

—**Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe con una floritura.**

—**La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado —le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración.**

—**Ah, sí, bueno —musitó el doctor Cullen, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo.**

—**Lamento decirle que usted se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más —le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a examinar sus heridas. Me acerqué a Edward en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda.**

— **¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa.**

-y comienza el show-dijo bella del futuro.

—**Tu padre te espera —dijo entre dientes. Miré al doctor Cullen y a Tyler, e insistí:—Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.**

**Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Casi tuve que correr para seguirlo, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un pequeño corredor.**

— **¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto.**

-edward no seas grosero-dijo esme regañando al Edward del futuro.

**-no era su intención esme-aseguro bella del futuro.**

**Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía.**

—**Me debes una explicación —le recordé.**

—**Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada. **

**Retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono.**

—**Me lo prometiste.—Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante.**

—**No me pasaba nada en la cabeza.**

**Me devolvió la mirada de desafío.**

— **¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?.**

—**Quiero saber la verdad —dije—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.**

— **¿Qué crees que pasó? —preguntó bruscamente.**

-no seas brusco Edward-dijo esme molesta.

—**Todo lo que sé —le contesté de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas.**

**Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechiné los dientes para intentar contenerlas. Edward me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva.**

— **¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta?.**

**Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero sólo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza.**

—**Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes. Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.**

—**No se lo voy a decir a nadie. **

**Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué importa?—Me importa a mí —insistí—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.**

— **¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?.**

—**Gracias. Esperé, furiosa, echando chispas.**

—**No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?.**

—**No.**

—**En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción. **

**Enfadados, .nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.**

— **¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude. Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable.**

—**No lo sé —susurró. Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó.**

-aun no sabes que ya te enamoras te de ella ¿verdad?-pregunto alice al Edward del futuro y el negó col la cabeza.

**Estaba tan enfadada que necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme.**

-uy- dijeron Emmett y Jasper divertidos.

**Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor. La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en Forks parecían hallarse presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente. Charlie se acercó a toda prisa. Levanté las manos.**

—**Estoy perfectamente —le aseguré, hosca. Seguía exasperada y no estaba de humor para charlar.**

— **¿Qué dijo el médico?—El doctor Cullen me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa. Suspiré. Mike y Jessica y Eric me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando.**

-por que nos evitas si somos tus amigos-dijeron Mike, jessica y Eric al mismo tiempo.

-aja, "amigos"- dijo sarcásticamente el Edward del futuro lo que intimido a Mike, jessica y Eric.

—**Vámonos —le urgí. Sin llegar a tocarme, Charlie me rodeó la espalda con un brazo y me condujo a las puertas de cristal de la salida. Saludé tímidamente con la mano a mis amigos con la esperanza de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse. Fue un gran alivio subirme al coche patrulla, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación. Viajábamos en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis cosas que apenas era consciente de la presencia de Charlie. Estaba segura de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Edward en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos. Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie habló al fin:—Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Renée.**

**Embargado por la culpa, agachó la cabeza. Me espanté.**

— **¡Se lo has dicho a mamá!.**

—**Lo siento.**

-una madre tiene derecho a saber que le pasa a un hijo-dijo esme.

-si lo se esme pero no quería que rene se preocupara y viniera a raptarme para llevarme con ella-explico bella del futuro.

-ahh-contesto esme.

**Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario. Mi madre se había puesto histérica, por supuesto. Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta** **veces antes de que se calmara. Me rogó que volviera a casa, olvidando que en aquel momento estaba vacía, pero resistir a sus súplicas me resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. El misterio que Edward representaba me consumía; aún más, él me obsesionaba. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. No tenía tantas ganas de huir de Forks como debiera, como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda. Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Charlie no dejaba de mirarme con preocupación y eso me sacaba de quicio.**

-estaba preocupado-dijo a su defensa charlie.

-si lo sé**, **papa-contesto bella del futuro.

**Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me tomé tres pastillas de Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir cuando éste remitió. Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.**

-uy hasta ya sueñas con el-dijo Emmett para molestar.

-bueno es el final del capítulo ¿Quién sigue?-dijo alice.

-yo ¿si quieren?-dijo bella del futuro.

-ok-dijimos todos.

-**FENOMENO …..**

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno como ya dije disculpen todo este laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo de no actualizar pero como ya entramos a clases pues la escuela no me deja mucho rato libre pero les aviso que intentare actualizar todos los viernes, o si no puedo durante el fin de semana, ok bueno no olviden dejar reviews para mi y adiosito.**

**ATTE:VAMPIRA ARIES.**


	5. CAPITULO 5

**NOTA: HOLA A TODOS, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO YA SABEN EL REGRESO A CLASES MIS TAREAS, ETC, BUENO LO TIPICO DEL REGRESO ACLASES, PERO YA ESTA AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUNTE Y GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS POR QUE YA CONSEGUI LOS 20 QUE QUERIA PERO BUENO LOS DEJO.**

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A S.M. LA HISTORIA SI.

**CREPUSCULO.**

_**Capítulo 5: El prodigo.**_

_-si-contesto Alice._

_-no- _

_-si-_

_-no-_

_-si-_

_-no-_

_-¡ya basta! Dejen de pelear los dos-dijo una voz que provenía de la entrada y todos nos volteamos a ver quién era, aunque la voz sonaba familiar…_

Cuando volteepude apreciar a una figura de un hombre que era alto y delgado, pero cuando lo pude apreciar más de cerca era ¿Edward?, cuando vi a los demás también parecían sorprendidos y asustados.

-¿Cómo es que….-empezó Billy pero fue interrumpido por el recién llegado.

- ok, ahorita se los explico, pero primero explíquenme ¿porque se estaban peleando?-dijo él.

Se les quedo viendo un buen rato a Alice y Edward que estaban parados en medio de la sala.

-ah, ya entendí-dijo y prosiguió- mira Alice tienes razón pero, no molestes demasiado ¿ok?-dijo.

-ok-dijo Alice pero su voz reflejaba victoria y molestia a la vez.

-y tú sabes que Alice tiene razón y ya no lo puedes evitar-dijo el visitante mirando a Edward.

-¿no me crees?-dijo el visitante que tal vez lo dijo por algún pensamiento de Edward, porque si era Edward el otro podía leerle la mente ¿no?.

-¿amor puedes pasar?-dijo el visitante y de repente vi otra figura de una mujer de alrededor de 18 o 19 años que se parecía ¿a mí?.

-¿mande?-dijo aquella persona que se acercó al visitante.

-bueno sé que no entienden nada pero dejen que les expliquemos-dijo el visitante y prosiguió- nosotros venimos del futuro por decirlo así-concluyo.

-y venimos para ayudarles entender los libros que están leyendo-dijo aquella mujer que era muy hermosa como los Cullen.

-¿entonces tu eres Edward pero del futuro?-dijo Carlisle.

-sí y ella es mi esposa-dijo Edward del futuro señalando a la mujer.

-¿pero se parece a bella?-dijo Charlie.

-si porque soy ella-contesto ella señalándome.

-¿pero cómo es posible?- dijo Billy.

-por el amor-dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo.

-¿pero te vez diferente?-dijo Charlie.

-soy diferente-contesto mi yo del futuro.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Charlie.

-papa, cuando te enamoras eres capaz de cambiar por la persona que amas y de seguro ya saben que son los Cullen-dijo ella.

-¿ent…..onces eres….. un va…mpi…ro?-dijo tartamudeando sorprendido, dolido y aterrorizado mi padre.

-sí, pero soy feliz así papa, tengo un esposo maravilloso, una familia hermosa, unos aliados muy buenos, un amigo fiel y una hija adorable-concluyo ella.

-¿hija?-pregunto Rosalie.

-si tuvimos una hija- contesto el edward del futuro.

-pero si ¿yo no puedo tener hijos?-dijo edward sorprendido y vimos como bella y edward del futuro intercambiaron miradas.

-si puedes, mira-dijeron ellos y edward del futuro salió de la habitación y cunado volvió trajo con él a una niña de unos tres años que se parecía a él y a la bella del futuro, tenía el pelo color bronce y las facciones de el pero tenía los ojos color chocolate como los míos y todos nos quedamos sorprendidos.

-vez-dijo bella del futuro.

-mami-dijo la pequeña niña y fue a abrazar a bella del futuro.

-¿pero eso es imposible?-dijo Carlisle.

-nada es imposible Carlisle-contesto edward del futuro.

-a ver si entiendo, ¿estos libros hablan de su relación?-dijo Emmett.

-sip-dijeron bella y edward del futuro al mismo tiempo.

-y por eso estamos aquí para que entiendan mejor las cosas- nos dijeron ellos.

-mami eras muy bonita de humana-dijo la pequeña niña.

-si era muy hermosa de humana Renesmee y también ahora-dijo edward del futuro mirándome y yo me sonroje.

-gracias-dijo bella del futuro sonriendo.

-¿y es inmortal?-pregunto preocupado Carlisle-porque si lo es recuerden que eso es prohibido y..-Y fue interrumpido.

-no Carlisle, no es inmortal ella es mitad humana y mitad vampira-dijo edward del futuro.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron todos.

-sí, mira ella es mitad y mitad porque cuando la concebí yo era humana todavía-explico bella del

futuro.

-¿Qué?-dijimos todos.

-bueno, pues no podemos darles más detalles porque ustedes tienen que leer y arregla un poco el futuro, bueno solo los errores-dijo edward del futuro.

-ok-dijimos todos.

-¿ya podemos seguir leyendo?-pregunto alice.

-sí, pero falta alguien-dijo bella del futuro.

-espera hay un problema-dijo edward del futuro y salió dela habitación y regreso.

-Esme ¿te importaría que abriera las ventanas de enfrente?-pregunto edward del futuro.

-no adelante-contesto Esme feliz.

-pasen-dijo edward del futuro cuando abrió la ventana y de repente salieron de la nada dos enormes lobos que tenían el tamaño de un oso, uno era de un color marrón rojizo y tenía los ojos negros y el otro era más pequeño, de un color arena pero los ojos de un color también negar pero más bajo y vi cómo los Cullen se tapaban las fosas nasales y tenían una expresión de asco.

-¿dios mío que son esas cosas?-dijo Mike asustado.

- lobos-dijo edward del futuro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y mi yo del futuro le dedico una mirada de cuestionacion al Edward del futuro y el le dedico otra como queriendo decirle que luego se lo explicaba.

-son enormes- dijo ben también asustado.

-tranquilos no los van a comer-dijo bella del futuro.

-¿de dónde los sacaron?-dijo Emmett.

-ya te enteraras Emmett-dijo Edward del futuro.

-huelen asqueroso-dijo Rosalie y los lobos soltaron un sonido que parecía una risotada, mientras los demás miraban confundidos.

-ya te acostumbraras Rosalie-dijo edward del futuro y con una sonrisa.

-¿son lo que pienso que son?-pregunto Carlisle.

-si- contesto edward del futuro.

-interesante, que no se suponía que…-contesto Carlisle fascinado.

-bueno no podes decir mucho pero porque no leemos y averiguan-dijo bella de futuro interrumpiendo a carlisle.

-¿en que capítulo van?-dijo edward del pasado.

-en el 2 de los libros-dijo alice.

-léanlos-dijo esme.

-¿son 2?-dijo bella del futuro.

-si uno los narras tú y otro edward-dijo Carlisle.

-ah ok- contesto ella y tomaron los libros y los leyeron ellos dos y menos de 3 minutos y después se los pasaron a la niña.

-¿sabe leer?-pregunto Jasper sorprendido.

-si-dijeron ellos, y cuando la niña termino se lo iba a pasa a los lobos, raro no.

-espera Renesmee-dijo edward del futuro y tomo lo libros y se los mostro a los lobos que solo pareció que asintieron y que empataron al leer, pero _¿Cómo era posible?_ Me pregunte mental mente y cuando pareció que terminaron se acercaron al edward del futuro y sorprendente mente lo lamieron del cara los 2 lobos.

-hey, basta ya me ensuciando con sus babotas-dijo edward del futuro tratando de limpiarse la cara y los lobos asieron una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

-ja,ja que graciosos-dijo edward del futuro sarcásticamente, me pareció raro que les hablara a los lobos y cuando observe a los demás creo que también pensaban los mismo que yo, porque lo miraban como si estuviera loco, menos edward, Renesmee y mi yo del pasado.

-bueno podemos leer lo que sigue ya terminamos-dijo bella del futuro.

-¿Por qué les mostrarte los libros a los lobos edward?-pregunto Emmett confundido.

- todo a su tiempo Emmett-dijo edward.

-tú los dices porque ya sabes los que piensan- dijo molesto Emmett y edward solo rio.

-bueno quien iba a leer-dijo bella del futuro mientras se sentaban y los lobos se recostaron al lado.

-yo-dijo alice y tomo el libro de crepúsculo.

-**EL PRODIGO:**

**Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana. Era la luz, algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un día nublado en el bosque. Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana. Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor. Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi coche, y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera. Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco; tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera a la cama. Charlie se había marchado al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. En muchos sentidos, vivir con él era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme sola. Engullí un cuenco de cereales y bebí un poco de zumo de naranja a morro. La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos amigos. Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Edward Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tontería.**

-no era una tontería-dijo el Edward del futuro.

-eso tu crees- le contesto la bella del futuro.

**Después de que el día anterior balbuceara como una idiota y me pusiera en ridículo, debería evitarlo a toda costa.**

-lo siento, enserio-dijo edward del futuro.

-hay por favor eso paso hace tanto tiempo-contesto bella del futuro-pero no lo vallas hacer tu, bueno avergonzarle-dijo ella señalando a Edward y luego a mí

**Además, desconfiaba de él por haberme mentido sobre sus ojos. Aún me atemorizaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, todavía se me trababa la lengua cada vez que imaginaba su rostro perfecto. **

El Edward del futuro iba a decir algo pero mi yo del pasado lo interrumpió.

-si dices "lo siento" te mando al seminario por 20 años ¿entendiste?-dijo bella del futuro un tono amenazante en su voz y Edward del futuro solo asintió asustado.

-¿Qué es un seminario?-pregunto Emmett.

-es donde se educan a los sacerdotes-respondió bella del futuro.

-ah, ¡yo quiero ser un sacerdote!- dijo emocionado Emmett.

-emmett ¿sabes que si eres sacerdote tienes que hacer celibato?-pregunto Jasper.

-no, no sabía, entonces mejor no-dijo rápidamente Emmett.

-bueno si no dejas de interrumpir yo te are eso Emmett-dijo Rosalie con voz amable pero amenazadora.

**Era plenamente consciente de que jugábamos en ligas diferentes, distantes. Por todo eso, no debería estar tan ansiosa por verle. Necesité de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera; aun así, estuve a punto de perder el equilibro cuando al fin llegué al coche, pero conseguí agarrarme al espejo y me salvé. Estaba claro, el día iba a ser una pesadilla. **

-si lo recuerdo-dijo bella del pasado.

**Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir, a entregarme a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Edward Cullen, pensé en Mike y en Eric, y en la evidente diferencia entre cómo me trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y los de Phoenix.**

Los dos Edwards gruñeron.

**Tenía el mismo aspecto que en Phoenix, estaba segura. Tal vez sólo fuera que esos chicos me habían visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos agraciadas de la adolescencia y aún pensaban en mí de esa forma. O tal vez se debía a que era nueva en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades. Posiblemente, el hecho de que fuera terriblemente patosa aquí se consideraba como algo encantador en lugar de patético, y me encasillaban en el papel de damisela en apuros. Fuera cual fuera la razón, me desconcertaba que Mike se comportara como un perrito faldero**

Todos rieron por mi pensamiento.

**y que Eric se hubiera convertido en su rival. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida. **

-no logras hacerlo- nos dijeron todos a mí y a mi futuro-

**El monovolumen no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street. Cuando llegué al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera del monovolumen, apoyándome en él todo el tiempo, para examinar las llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Charlie había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de mí, y la silenciosa preocupación de Charlie me pilló desprevenida.**

-siempre me preocupo por ti-me dijo Charlie.

-bueno técnicamente son mis pensamientos, no los de ella aunque somos la misma persona-dijo bella del futuro con ironia.

-ella tiene razón pero gracias-le dije a Charlie, que solo asintió.

**Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un sonido extraño. Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, alcé la vista. Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mi mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles. Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia**

-wow, son impresionantes tus pensamientos, solo me pregunto ¿Cómo puedes verme cuando estaban a punto de matate?-dijo el Edward del futuro.

-¿Qué?-dijo espantado Charlie.

-tranquilo no me paso nada-respondió la bella del futuro.

-¿enserio mami?-dijo Renesmee como asustada.

-si princesa, tu papi me salvo-

**, y me miraba con rostro de espanto. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del monovolumen, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos.**

Todos se tensaron.

**Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera del monovolumen, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de nuevo. Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. **

-¿eres tu papi?-dijo la pequeña niña.

-si- le dijo el.

De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta. Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas. Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Oí a más de un persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuché con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Edward Cullen que me hablaba al oído.

— ¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás?.

-bien hecho-dijo esme.

—**Estoy bien. Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero.**

—**Ve con cuidado —dijo mientras intentaba soltarme—. Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza. Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.**

— **¡Ay! —exclamé, sorprendida.**

—**Tal y como pensaba...Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa.**

-fanfarron-dijeron alice y Emmett.

-sip, pero es mi fanfarron-dijo bella del futuro y le dio a Edward del fururo un casto beso.

— **¿Cómo demo...? —me paré para aclarar las ideas y orientarme—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?.**

—**Estaba a tu lado, Bella —dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio. Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle?**

-idiota-dijo Rosalie.

**Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotros.**

—**No te muevas —ordenó alguien.**

— **¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! —chilló otra persona. El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Edward me detuvo.**

—**Quédate ahí por ahora.**

—**Pero hace frío —me quejé. **

Todos nos reimos.

**Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, pero con un tono irónico—. Estabas allí, lejos —me acordé de repente, y dejó de reírse—. Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche. Su rostro se endureció.**

—**No, no es cierto.**

—**Te vi.**

**A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y él iba a reconocerlo.**

—**Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio. Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo crucial.**

—**No —dije con firmeza. El dorado de sus ojos centelleó.**

-terca como tu sola ¿verdad-dijo Emmett y me ruborice era cierto yo era muy terca.

—**Por favor, Bella.**

— **¿Por qué? —inquirí.**

—**Confía en mí —me rogó. Su voz baja me abrumó. Entonces oí las sirenas.**

— **¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?.**

—**Muy bien —dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado.**

-¿no telo explico verdad?-pregunte.

-no-me contesto bella del futuro.

—Muy bien —repetí encolerizada.

**Se necesitaron seis EMT y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Edward la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarle, pero me traicionó al chivarles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión. Casi me morí de vergüenza cuando me pusieron un collarín. Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Edward fuera delante. Eso me enfureció.**

-¿me pregunto cómo te vez furiosa?-pregunto curioso Emmett.

-creme Emmett no querrás verme molesta-dijo bella del futuro.

**Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Swan llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo.**

— **¡Bella! —gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.**

—**Estoy perfectamente, Char... papá —dije con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada.**

**Se giró hacia el EMT más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignoré y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente. Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Edward, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico. Y luego estaba la familia de Edward, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira, pero no había el menor atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su hermano.**

-muy disimulados muchachos-dijo Carlisle.

**Intenté hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicación que excluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido. **

-no, no enloqueciste solo eres muy observadora-dijo Carlisle.

**La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Edward cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes. Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a llevar aquel feo collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el velero rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama. **

-eso estuvo mal-dijo Carlisle.

**Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Tyler Crowley, de mi clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad.**

Bella y Edward del futuro rieron.

— **¡Bella, lo siento mucho!—Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras? **

**Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda. Tyler no prestó atención a mis palabras. **

— **¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo...Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.**

—**No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste.**

— **¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.**

—**Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta. Parecía confuso.— ¿Quién?.**

—**Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado. Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente.**

— **¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?.**

—**Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla. **

**Sabía no que no estaba loca. En ese caso, ¿qué había ocurrido? No había forma de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto. Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Tyler me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que me encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento.**

— **¿Estará durmiendo? —preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato.**

**Edward se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con la mirada. No resultaba fácil... Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos.**

-sip mucho más fácil-dijo bella del futuro.

—**Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... —empezó Tyler. El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar.**

—**No hay culpa sin sangre —le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.**

— **¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?.**

—**No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?.**

—**Tengo enchufe —respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.**

**Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que me había dicho Charlie, ése debía de ser el padre de Edward.**

**-mucho más guapo-dijo esme, mientras se inclinaba para besar a carlisle.**

-¡ahhhh!-dijo gritando emmet.

-callate Emmett-contesto Carlisle.

—**Bueno, señorita Swan —dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente seductora.**

-¿seductora?-preguntaron los Cullen a bella del pasado y ella solo se encojio de hombros.

—**, ¿cómo se encuentra?.**

—**Estoy bien —repetí, ojala fuera por última dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.**

—**Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.**

—**Estoy perfectamente —repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a médico me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor.— ¿Le duele? —preguntó.—No mucho. Había tenido jaquecas peores. Oí una risita, busqué a Edward con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente.**

-grosero-dijo alice.

**Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.**

—**De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.**

— **¿No puedo ir a la escuela? —inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Charlie por ser atento.**

Charlie memiro ofendido.

-hay bella casi te atropellan hoy y tu pensando en la escuela-dijo emmett.

—**Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma. Fulminé a Edward con la mirada.**

— **¿Puede él ir a la escuela?—Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido —dijo con suficiencia.**

—**En realidad —le corrigió el doctor Cullen— parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.**

— **¡Oh, no! —gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos. El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas.— ¿Quiere quedarse aquí?.**

— **¡No, no! —insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y el doctor Cullen me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado.**

—**Me encuentro bien —volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.**

—**Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras me sujetaba.—No me duele mucho —insistí.**

Edward del futuro se rio.

—**Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe con una floritura.**

—**La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado —le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración.**

—**Ah, sí, bueno —musitó el doctor Cullen, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo.**

—**Lamento decirle que usted se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más —le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a examinar sus heridas. Me acerqué a Edward en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda.**

— **¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa.**

-y comienza el show-dijo bella del futuro.

—**Tu padre te espera —dijo entre dientes. Miré al doctor Cullen y a Tyler, e insistí:—Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.**

**Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Casi tuve que correr para seguirlo, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un pequeño corredor.**

— **¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto.**

-edward no seas grosero-dijo esme regañando al Edward del futuro.

**-no era su intención esme-aseguro bella del futuro.**

**Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía.**

—**Me debes una explicación —le recordé.**

—**Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada. **

**Retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono.**

—**Me lo prometiste.—Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante.**

—**No me pasaba nada en la cabeza.**

**Me devolvió la mirada de desafío.**

— **¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?.**

—**Quiero saber la verdad —dije—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.**

— **¿Qué crees que pasó? —preguntó bruscamente.**

-no seas brusco Edward-dijo esme molesta.

—**Todo lo que sé —le contesté de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas.**

**Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechiné los dientes para intentar contenerlas. Edward me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva.**

— **¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta?.**

**Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero sólo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza.**

—**Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes. Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.**

—**No se lo voy a decir a nadie. **

**Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué importa?—Me importa a mí —insistí—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.**

— **¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?.**

—**Gracias. Esperé, furiosa, echando chispas.**

—**No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?.**

—**No.**

—**En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción. **

**Enfadados, .nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.**

— **¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude. Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable.**

—**No lo sé —susurró. Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó.**

-aun no sabes que ya te enamoras te de ella ¿verdad?-pregunto alice al Edward del futuro y el negó col la cabeza.

**Estaba tan enfadada que necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme.**

-uy- dijeron Emmett y Jasper divertidos.

**Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor. La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en Forks parecían hallarse presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente. Charlie se acercó a toda prisa. Levanté las manos.**

—**Estoy perfectamente —le aseguré, hosca. Seguía exasperada y no estaba de humor para charlar.**

— **¿Qué dijo el médico?—El doctor Cullen me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa. Suspiré. Mike y Jessica y Eric me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando.**

-por que nos evitas si somos tus amigos-dijeron Mike, jessica y Eric al mismo tiempo.

-aja, "amigos"- dijo sarcásticamente el Edward del futuro lo que intimido a Mike, jessica y Eric.

—**Vámonos —le urgí. Sin llegar a tocarme, Charlie me rodeó la espalda con un brazo y me condujo a las puertas de cristal de la salida. Saludé tímidamente con la mano a mis amigos con la esperanza de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse. Fue un gran alivio subirme al coche patrulla, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación. Viajábamos en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis cosas que apenas era consciente de la presencia de Charlie. Estaba segura de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Edward en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos. Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie habló al fin:—Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Renée.**

**Embargado por la culpa, agachó la cabeza. Me espanté.**

— **¡Se lo has dicho a mamá!.**

—**Lo siento.**

-una madre tiene derecho a saber que le pasa a un hijo-dijo esme.

-si lo se esme pero no quería que rene se preocupara y viniera a raptarme para llevarme con ella-explico bella del futuro.

-ahh-contesto esme.

**Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario. Mi madre se había puesto histérica, por supuesto. Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta** **veces antes de que se calmara. Me rogó que volviera a casa, olvidando que en aquel momento estaba vacía, pero resistir a sus súplicas me resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. El misterio que Edward representaba me consumía; aún más, él me obsesionaba. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. No tenía tantas ganas de huir de Forks como debiera, como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda. Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Charlie no dejaba de mirarme con preocupación y eso me sacaba de quicio.**

-estaba preocupado-dijo a su defensa charlie.

-si lo sé**, **papa-contesto bella del futuro.

**Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me tomé tres pastillas de Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir cuando éste remitió. Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.**

-uy hasta ya sueñas con el-dijo Emmett para molestar.

-bueno es el final del capítulo ¿Quién sigue?-dijo alice.

-yo ¿si quieren?-dijo bella del futuro.

-ok-dijimos todos.

-**Las invitaciones…..**

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno como ya dije disculpen todo este laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo de no actualizar pero como ya entramos a clases pues la escuela no me deja mucho rato libre pero les aviso que intentare actualizar todos los viernes, o si no puedo durante el fin de semana, ok bueno no olviden dejar reviews para mi y adiosito.**

**ATTE:VAMPIRA ARIES.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**NOTA:HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ ESTA EL CIQUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE OK.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A S.M. LA HISTORIA SI.**

**SOL DE MEDIANOCHE.**

** .**

**_Capítulo 5: FENOMENO._**

_-uy hasta ya sueñas con el-dijo Emmett para molestar._

_-bueno es el final del capítulo ¿Quién sigue?-dijo Alice._

_-yo ¿si quieren?-dijo bella del futuro._

_-ok-dijimos todos._

**-FENOMENO…..**

**Verdaderamente, no tenía sed, pero decidí ir a cazar de nuevo en la noche. Una pequeña pizca de prevención, inadecuada, pero debía hacerlo. **

**Carlisle me acompañó; no habíamos estado solos desde que volví de Denali. **

**Mientras corríamos por el negro bosque, lo escuché pensando sobre el precipitado adiós de la semana pasada. **

**En su memoria, vi cómo mis expectativas se habían desmoronado convirtiéndose en una fiera desesperanza. Sentí su sorpresa y su repentina preocupación. **

"**¿Edward?" **

"**Debo irme, Carlisle. Debo irme ahora." **

"**¿Qué ha sucedido?" **

"**Nada. Aún. Pero pasará, si me quedo aquí." **

**Me tomó del brazo. Sentí cómo herí sus sentimientos cuando me escapé de su mano. **

"**No lo entiendo." **

"**Alguna vez haz... ha habido alguna vez en que..." **

**Me miré a mi mismo respirar profundo, vi la luz salvaje en mis ojos a través del filtro de su profunda preocupación. **

"**¿Alguna vez, alguna persona ha olido mejor para tú, que el resto? ¿Mucho mejor?"**

-y ahíestá en detalle-dijo bella del futuro.

"**Oh." **

**Cuando me di cuenta que él había entendido, mi rostro se cayó a pedazos de la pura vergüenza. Me alcanzó de nuevo para tocarme, ignorando cuando traté de arrancarme de nuevo, y su mano izquierda se posó en mi hombro. **

" **Haz lo que tengas que hacer para resistir, hijo. Te extrañaré mucho. Ten, toma mi auto. Es más rápido." **

**Él se estaba preguntando ahora si estaba haciendo lo correcto, dejando que me marchara. Preguntándose si acaso me había herido con su falta de confianza en mí. **

**- No.- Susurré mientras corría. - Eso era lo que necesitaba. Pude haber traicionado tan fácilmente esa confianza, si me hubieras pedido que me quedara. - **

**- Siento mucho que estés sufriendo, Edward. Pero debes hacer lo que puedas para mantener viva a la chica Swan. Incluso si eso significa que debes dejarnos de nuevo. - **

**- Lo sé, lo sé. - **

**- ¿Por qué volviste? Tú sabes lo feliz que soy teniéndote aquí, pero si esto es muy difícil... – **

**- No me gusta sentirme como un cobarde – Admití.**

-¡no mientas! Sabesque no podías parar de pensar en Bellita- me dijo Emmett divertido.

-noeres n cobarde papi-dijo remese.

**Nos retrasamos...estaba comenzando a oscurecerse. **

**-Mejor eso a ponerla en peligro. Ella se irá en un año o dos. - **

**- Tienes razón, ya sé eso. - Por el contrario, sus palabras sólo me hicieron sentir más ansioso de quedarme. Ella ya no estaría aquí en un año o dos... **

**Carlisle paró de correr y yo me detuve con él; se volteó para examinar mi expresión. **

**Pero no irás a escapar, ¿verdad? **

**Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro. **

**¿Es orgullo, Edward? No hay nada vergonzoso en... **

**- No, no es orgullo lo que me mantiene aquí. No ahora. **

**¿No tienes a dónde ir? **

**Solté una carcajada corta. - No. Eso no me detendría, si yo quisiera irme. **

**- Nosotros iremos contigo, por supuesto, si eso es lo que necesitas. Sólo tienes que pedirlo. Tú has seguido adelante sin quejarte de nosotros. Nadie se enojará contigo. **

**Levanté una ceja. **

**Él se rió. - Sí, puede que Rosalie se enoje, pero ella te lo debe. De todas formas, es mucho mejor para todos que nos vayamos ahora, sin hacer daño alguno, que irnos después, luego de que una vida haya llegado a su fin. - Todo el humor se desvaneció.**

-losiento Edward-dijo Rosalie.

**Me estremecí a sus palabras. **

**- Sí. - Asentí. Mi voz sonó ronca. **

**¿Pero no te irás? **

**Suspiré. - Debería.- **

**- ¿Qué te detiene aquí, Edward? No logro ver... - **

**- No sé si pueda explicarlo. - Incluso para mí mismo, no tenía ningún sentido. **

**Él midió mi expresión por un largo momento. **

**No, no logro verlo. Pero respetaré tu privacidad, si así lo prefieres. **

**- Gracias. Es muy generoso de tu parte, teniendo en cuenta que yo no le doy privacidad a nadie. - Con una excepción. Y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para privarla de eso, ¿verdad? **

**Todos tenemos nuestros caprichos. Se rió de nuevo. ¿Nos vamos? **

**Justo en ese momento el había captado la esencia de una pequeña manada de ciervos. **

**Era difícil mostrar mucho entusiasmo, incluso bajo las mejores circunstancias, por un aroma que apenas abría el apetito. En estos momentos, con la memoria de la sangre de esa chica, fresca en mi mente, el olor revolvió mi estómago. **

**Suspiré. - Vamos – Asentí, incluso sabiendo que forzando más sangre bajar por mi garganta iba a ayudar muy poco. **

**Ambos cambiamos a una posición de ataque y dejamos que la poca apetente esencia nos guiara silenciosamente hacia adelante. **

**Estaba más helado cuando regresamos a casa. La nieve derretida se había vuelto a congelar; era como si una delgada capa de vidrio lo cubriera todo...cada rama de los pinos, cada hoja de helecho, cada lámina de hierba estaba cubierta de hielo. **

**Cuando Carlisle fue a vestirse para su próximo turno en el hospital, me quedé junto al río, esperando a que saliera el sol. Me sentí casi hinchado por la cantidad de sangre que había consumido, pero sabía que la actual carencia de sed significaría muy poco cuando me sentara al lado de la chica otra vez.**

-lo siento-dijimos bella del futuro y yo al mismo tiempo.

los 2Edward solo sonrieron.

**Helado y sin expresión como una roca, me senté, mirando la negra agua correr al lado de la congelada orilla, mirando fijamente a través de ella. **

**Carlisle tenía razón. Yo debería irme de Forks. Ellos inventarían una historia para explicar mi ausencia. Que me cambié de instituto a Europa. O fui a visitar a unos parientes. **

**Rebeldía adolescente. La historia no importaba. A nadie le importaría mucho. **

**Era sólo por un año o dos, y la chica ya no estaría. Se habría ido y hubiera continuado con su vida...ella tendría una vida con la cual seguir. Iría a la Universidad en algún lugar, envejecería, comenzaría una carrera, quizá se casaría con alguien. Podía imaginar eso...podía verla vestida toda de blanco y caminando con paso cuidadoso, su brazo enlazado con el de su padre. **

**Era incómodo, el dolor que esa imagen me causó. No lo podía entender. ¿Acaso estaba celoso, porque ella tenía un futuro que yo nunca podría tener? Eso no tenía sentido. Cada uno de los humanos a mi alrededor tenían esa misma oportunidad...una vida...y yo raramente me detuve a envidiarlos.**

-es por otracosa Edward y lo sabes muy bien- dijo Alice.

-¡uyyyyyyyy-¡dijeron las chicas que eran del instituto.

**Debería permitirle tener su futuro. Parar de arriesgar su vida. Eso era lo correcto. **

**Carlisle siempre elegía el camino correcto. Debería escucharlo. **

**El sol apareció entre las nubes, y la débil luz hizo brillar todo el césped congelado. **

**Un día más, decidí. Sólo la vería una vez más. Podía soportar eso. Quizá mencionaría mi pendiente ausencia, construir la historia. **

**Esto iba a ser difícil; podía sentir eso en el fuerte desgano que me causaba sólo el pensar en las excusas para quedarme...para extender el límite a dos días, tres, cuatro... Pero yo haría lo correcto. Sabía que podía confiar en el consejo de **

**Carlisle. Y también sabía que estaba demasiado confundido para tomar esta decisión sólo por mi cuenta. **

**Demasiado confundido. ¿Cuánto de este desgano provenía de mi obsesiva curiosidad, y cuánto provenía de mi insatisfecho apetito? **

**Entre a la casa para cambiarme de ropa para ir al instituto. **

**Alice me estaba esperando, sentada en el último escalón a la orilla del tercer piso. **

**Te vas de nuevo, me acusó. **

**Suspiré y moví la cabeza. **

**No puedo ver a dónde vas esta vez. **

**- Aún no sé a dónde voy. - Susurré. **

**Quiero que te quedes. **

**Negué con la cabeza. **

**¿Tal vez Jazz y yo podríamos ir contigo...? **

**- Son más necesarios aquí, si yo no estoy para protegerlos. Y piensa en Esme. **

**¿Le quitarás la mitad de su familia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?.- **

**La vas a poner muy triste. **

**- Lo sé. Es por eso que ustedes deben quedarse.- **

**No es lo mismo si tú no estás aquí, y tú lo sabes. **

**- Sí. Pero debo hacer lo que es correcto.-**

-won, parece que se quieren mucho-dijeron todos los quileute.

-somos una familia es razonable- dijo esme.

**Hay muchas maneras correctas, y muchas incorrectas, ¿o no? **

**Por un breve momento ella se introdujo dentro de una de sus extrañas visiones; observé a lo largo de las imágenes poco definidas que parpadeaban rápidamente. **

**Me ví a mi mismo mezclado con extrañas sombras que no podía entender... nubladas, imprecisas formas. **

**Y de pronto, repentinamente, mi piel estaba destellando en la brillante luz del sol en una pequeña pradera abierta. Este era un lugar que conocía. Había una figura en la pradera conmigo, pero, otra vez, era poco definida, no podía reconocerla. **

**Las imágenes temblaron y desaparecieron como un millón de pequeños cambios en mi futuro de nuevo. **

**- No entendí mucho de eso, - le dije cuando la visión se puso oscura. **

**Yo tampoco. Tu futuro está cambiando tanto que no puedo llevarle el ritmo. **

**Creo, que... **

**Se detuvo, y me llevó por una extensa colección de sus otras recientes visiones. **

**Todas eran iguales...borrosas y vagas. **

**- Creo que algo está cambiando. - me dijo en voz alta. - Tu vida parece estar en una encrucijada.- **

**Mi risa fue severa. - ¿Te das cuenta que estás sonando como un gitano farsante en un carnaval, verdad?- **

**Me sacó su pequeña lengua. **

**- Hoy está todo bien, ¿o no? - pregunté, mi voz sonó abruptamente aprehensiva. **

**- Hoy no te veo matando a nadie. - me aseguró. **

**- Gracias, Alice.-**

Todos no reimos por el comentario.

**Ve a vestirte. Yo no diré nada...te dejaré decirle a los demás cuando estés listo.- **

**Se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras, sus hombros se encogieron levemente. **

**Te extrañaré, de verdad. **

**Sí, yo también la extrañaré mucho. **

**El camino al instituto estuvo muy tranquilo. Jasper sabía que Alice estaba molesta con algo, pero él sabía que si ella quería hablar acerca de aquello ya lo hubiera hecho. Emmett y Rosalie estaban completamente ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo, teniendo otro de sus momentos, mirando dentro de los ojos del otro con curiosidad... era molesto mirarlos desde fuera. Todos sabíamos cuán desesperadamente enamorados estaban. O tal vez me estaba volviendo amargado porque era el único que estaba sólo. Algunos días era más difíciles que otros vivir con tres perfectamente correspondidos amantes. Este era uno de esos días. **

**Quizás ellos serían más felices sin mí merodeando por ahí, con mi mal temperamento y comportándome como el viejo que debería ser a estas alturas. **

**Por supuesto, lo primero que hice al llegar al instituto fue buscarla a ella. Sólo para prepararme. **

**Correcto. **

**Era vergonzoso cómo mi mundo de repente parecía estar vacío de todo, menos de ella...toda mi existencia centrada a su alrededor, más que en el mío.**

-amor-cantaron Alice y Rosalie.

**Era lo suficientemente fácil entender, realmente; después de ochenta años de lo mismo todos los días y todas las noches, cualquier cambio se volvía un punto de absorción. **

**Ella aún no llegaba, pero podía oír los ensordecedores ruidos del motor de la camioneta a la distancia. Me apoyé en un lado del auto a esperar. Alice se quedó conmigo, mientras los demás se fueron directo a clases. Estaban aburridos por mi fijación...era incomprensible para ellos cómo un humano podía mantenerme interesado por tanto tiempo, sin importar cuán bien olía. **

**La chica condujo lentamente hasta entrar en mi vista, sus ojos intensamente centrados en la carretera y sus manos firmemente apretadas al volante. Parecía ansiosa por algo. Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de qué se trataba, dado que todos traían la misma cara el día de hoy. Ah, la carretera estaba cubierta de hielo, y todos estaban tratando de conducir con más cuidado. Podía ver que ella se estaba tomando este nuevo riesgo muy seriamente. **

**Eso parecía estar en la lista de lo poco que había aprendido sobre su personalidad. Lo agregué a mi pequeña lista: era una persona seria, una persona responsable. **

**Estacionó no muy lejos de mí, pero no había notado que estaba parado aquí, mirándola. **

**Me pregunto ¿qué haría ella cuando me viera? ¿Ruborizarse y alejarse de mí? **

**Esa fue mi primera teoría. Pero tal vez me miraría también. Quizá se acercaría a hablarme. **

**Respiré profundamente, llenando mis pulmones esperanzado, sólo por si acaso. **

**Ella salió de su camioneta con cuidado, probando el resbaladizo piso antes de poner todo su peso en él. No miró hacia arriba, y eso me frustró mucho. A lo mejor yo podría ir a hablarle... **

**No, eso no estaría bien. **

**En vez de girar hacia el instituto, caminó alrededor de su camioneta, afirmándose en todo momento de ésta para no caerse, sin confiar en sus pasos. Me hizo sonreír, y sentí los ojos de Alice en mi rostro. No escuché nada de lo ésta pudo haber estado pensando...me estaba divirtiendo mucho mirando a la chica revisar sus cadenas para la nieve en los neumáticos. Ella de verdad pensaba que podía caerse, por la forma en que sus pasos se movían. Nadie más tenía problemas... **

**¿Acaso había estacionado en la peor parte? **

**Se detuvo allí, mirando abajo con una extraña expresión en su rostro. **

**¿Era...ternura?**

-sip-dijo bella del futuro.

**¿Como si algo en las cadenas la...emocionara? **

**De nuevo, la curiosidad quemó como la sed. Era como si tuviera que saber qué estaba pensando...como si nada más importara. **

**Iría a hablar con ella. De todas formas, parecía como si necesitara una mano, al menos hasta que saliera del peligroso pavimento. Por supuesto, no podía ofrecerlo eso, ¿o si? Vacilé, atormentado. Si no le gustaba la nieve, mucho menos iba a agradecer si la tocaba con mis manos congeladas. Debí haberme puesto guantes... **

**- ¡NO! - Alice jadeó muy fuerte. **

**Al instante, escaneé sus pensamientos, pensando al principio que yo había tomado una mala decisión y ella me había visto hacer algo horrible. Pero no tenía que ver nada conmigo. **

**Tyler Crowley había decidido tomar la curva hacia el aparcamiento a una imprudente velocidad. Esta decisión lo llevaría a patinar a través de un parche de hielo... **

**La visión vino sólo medio segundo antes que la realidad. La furgoneta de Tyler tomó la curva como si aún estuviera viendo la conclusión que había sacado ese jadeo en Alice. **

**No, esta visión no tenía nada que ver conmigo, pero aún así, tenía que ver todo conmigo, porque la furgoneta de Tyler...las cadenas ahora golpeaban el hielo en el peor ángulo posible...iba a dar vueltas a través del aparcamiento y atropellar a la chica quien se había convertido en la inevitable razón de todo mi mundo. **

**Incluso sin la visión de Alice hubiera sido simple adivinar la trayectoria del vehículo, volando fuera del control de Tyler. **

**La chica, parada exactamente en el lugar equivocado, en la parte trasera de su camioneta, miró al frente, desconcertada por el sonido de los neumáticos a través del suelo. **

**Miró directamente a mi expresión de horror, y luego volteó para mirar su muerte aproximándose. **

**¡Ella no! Las palabras dispararon en mi cabeza como si pertenecieran a alguien más. **

**Aún mirando los pensamientos de Alice, vi que la visión repentinamente cambió, pero no tenía tiempo para ver en qué terminaba todo. **

**Me lancé a través del aparcamiento, introduciéndome entre la furgoneta y la atónita chica. Me moví tan rápido que todo era un borrón por el objeto de mi foco.**

-imprecionante-dijeron los quileute y los humanos.

**Ella no me vio...ningún ojo humano podría haber seguido mi trayectoria...aún miraba a la increíble forma que estaba a punto de aplastar su cuerpo contra la carrocería de metal de su camioneta. **

**La tomé por la cintura, moviéndome con demasiada urgencia para ser tan gentil como ella hubiese querido que lo fuera. En la centésima de segundo que me tomó sacar su liviana figura fuera del camino de la muerte y el tiempo en que choqué contra el suelo con ella en mis brazos, ya estaba vívidamente enterado de su frágil **

**y rompible cuerpo. **

**Cuando escuché su cabeza chocar contra el hielo, sentí como si yo también me congelara. **

**Pero ni siquiera tuve un segundo completo para asistir su condición. Escuché la furgoneta detrás de nosotros, chirriando mientras daba una vuelta alrededor del robusto cuerpo de acero de su camioneta. Estaba cambiando su curso, formando arcos, viniendo por ella otra vez...como si ella fuera un imán, atrayéndolo hacia nosotros. **

**Una palabra que nunca hubiera dicho en frente de una dama, se escapó entre mis dientes. **

**Ya había hecho mucho. Cuando casi volé a través del aire para sacarla del camino, estaba absolutamente consciente del error que estaba cometiendo. El saber que era un error no me detuvo, pero no era totalmente ignorante sobre el riesgo que estaba tomando, no sólo por mí, sino para toda mi familia. **

**Exposición. **

**Y esto ciertamente no iba a ayudar, pero de ninguna forma iba a permitir que la furgoneta lograra quitarle la vida en este segundo intento. **

**La dejé caer y lancé mis manos hacia afuera, deteniendo la furgoneta antes de que pudiera tocar a la chica. La fuerza me empujó hacia atrás dentro del lugar de estacionamiento al lado de su camioneta, y pude sentir su carrocería doblarse detrás de mis hombros. La furgoneta chocó contra el irrompible obstáculo de mis brazos, se volcó, y luego se balanceó inestablemente en sus dos neumáticos derechos. **

**Si movía mi mano, la parte tracera de la furgoneta iba a caer en sus piernas. **

**Oh, por el amor de todo lo sagrado, ¿acaso la catástrofe no terminaría nunca? **

**¿Existía algo más que pudiera ir mal? Difícilmente me podía sentar aquí, sosteniendo la furgoneta en el aire, esperando algún rescate. Ni podía lanzarla lejos...debía considerar al conductor, sus pensamientos eran incoherentes con el pánico. **

**Con un gruñido interno, empujé la furgoneta para que oscilara lejos de nosotros por un instante. Cuando caía sobre mi, la sujeté por debajo de la carrocería con mi mano derecha mientras enroscaba mi brazo izquierdo en la cintura de la chica de nuevo y la arrojaba fuera de debajo de la furgoneta, apretándola fuertemente hacia mi costado. Su cuerpo se movió mientras la balanceaba alrededor para que sus piernas quedaran libres de ningún peligro...¿estaba consciente? ¿Cuánto daño le había causado en mi improvisado intento de rescate? **

**Dejé caer la furgoneta, ahora que no podía hacerle daño a ella. Chocó contra el pavimento y todas las ventanas se rompieron al unísono. **

**Sabía que estaba en medio de una crisis. ¿Cuánto había visto ella? ¿Habían otros testigos que me vieron materializarme a su lado y luego detener la furgoneta mientras trataba de mantenerla fuera del alcance de la chica? Estas preguntas deberían ser mi mayor preocupación. **

**Pero estaba demasiado ansioso para realmente preocuparme sobre la amenaza de exponernos como debería. Demasiado asustado de que podía haberla herido en mi esfuerzo por protegerla. Demasiado asustado de tenerla tan cerca de mí, sabiendo cómo olería si me permitía inhalar. Demasiado consciente del calor de su suave cuerpo, presionado contra el mío...incluso a través de ambos obstáculos de nuestras chaquetas, podía sentir ese calor... **

**El primer miedo fue el mayor. Mientras los gritos de los testigos hacían erupción alrededor nuestro, la bajé para examinar su rostro, para ver si estaba consciente... esperando fieramente que no estuviera sangrando por alguna herida. **

**Sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirando en estado de shock. **

**- ¿Bella? - pregunté desesperado. - ¿Cómo estás? –**

-sobreprotector-dijo bella del futuro.

**Estoy bien.- Dijo las palabras automáticamente en una deslumbrada voz. **

**Alivio, tan exquisito que casi dolió, recorrió mi cuerpo al sonido de su voz. Respiré por entre mis dientes, y no me importó el acompañamiento ardiente en mi garganta. Casi lo agradecía. **

**Ella trato de ponerse de pie, pero yo no estaba listo para soltarla. Se sentía de alguna manera...¿seguro? Mejor, al menos, al tenerla a mi lado. **

**- Ve con cuidado.- Le advertí. - Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.- **

**No había en ningún lado olor a sangre fresca...un milagro...pero esto no descartaba algún daño interno. Estaba abruptamente ansioso de llevarla con Carlisle y a un completo equipamiento de radiología. **

**- ¡Ay!.- dejo, su tono cómicamente se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tenía razón sobre su cabeza. **

**- Tal y como pensaba...- El alivio me alegró, me puso casi vertiginoso. **

**- ¿Cómo demo...?.- Su voz se apagó, y sus párpados revolotearon. - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?.- **

**El alivio se tornó amargo, y el humor se desvaneció. Ella sí había notado demasiado. **

**Ahora que estaba seguro de que la chica estaba en perfectas condiciones, la ansiedad por mi familia se volvió severa. **

**- Estaba a tu lado, Bella.- Sabía por mi experiencia que si era muy convincente al mentir, cualquiera que preguntara estaría cada vez menos seguro de la verdad.**

-mentiroso-dijieron todos.

**Se sacudió de nuevo, y esta vez la solté. Necesitaba respirar para actuar mi papel correctamente. Necesitaba espacio entre su calor sanguíneo y yo, lo más lejos posible en el pequeño espacio entre los maltratados vehículos. **

**Ella me miró, y yo a ella. El mirar a otro lado primero que ella, fue un error que sólo un mentiroso incompetente hubiera cometido, y yo no era un mentiroso incompetente. Mi expresión era lisa, benigna... Parecía confundirla. Eso era bueno. **

**El escenario del accidente ahora estaba rodeado. Mayormente por estudiantes, niños, mirando fijamente y empujándose a través de los restos para ver si había algún cuerpo destrozado. Había un balbuceo de gritos y chorro de pensamientos en shock. Escaneé los pensamientos una vez que estaba seguro que no había alguna sospecha, y luego los dejé de escuchar concentrándome sólo en la chica. **

**Estaba distraída por la que se armó. Miró alrededor, su expresión todavía estaba atontada, y trató de ponerse de pie. **

**Puse mi mano suavemente en su hombro para mantenerla donde estaba. **

**- Quédate ahí por ahora.- Ella parecía estar bien, ¿pero debería estar moviendo su cuello? De nuevo, deseé estar con Carlisle. Mis años de estudios médicos teóricos no se comparaban con sus siglos de práctica. **

**- Pero hace frío.- Objetó. **

**Había estado casi al borde de morir aplastada, dos veces, casi quedó lisiada una vez, y a ella lo que le preocupaba era el frío. Me reí entre dientes antes de recordar que la situación no era para nada graciosa. Bella parpadeó, y luego sus ojos se enfocaron en mi rostro. **

**- Estabas allí, lejos – Eso me puso serio otra vez. **

**Ella miró hacia el sur, pero no había nada que mirar ahí ahora, sólo el arrugado costado de la furgoneta. - Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.- **

**- No, no es cierto.- **

**- Te ví. - Insistió; su voz sonaba muy infantil cuando se ponía obstinada. Su barbilla sobresalió un poco. **

**- Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio.- **

**Miré profundamente a sus ojos abiertos de par en par, tratando de que ella aceptara mi versión...la única versión racional en la mesa. **

**Su mandíbula se tensó. - No.- **

**Traté de mantenerme calmado, sin entrar en pánico. Si sólo la pudiera mantener callada sólo por unos momentos, para darme una oportunidad de destruir la evidencia...e invalidar su historia con la excusa de su golpe en la cabeza. **

**¿No debería ser fácil mantener a esta silenciosa, reservada chica, callada? Si solo ella confiara en mí, sólo por un momento... **

**- Por favor, Bella – Le dije, y mi voz sonó muy intensa, porque de pronto quería que ella confiara en mí. Lo quería de verdad, y no solo por respeto, después del accidente. Un estúpido deseo. ¿Qué sentido tenía el que ella confiara en mí? **

**- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó, todavía a la defensiva. **

**- Confía en mi.- le rogué. **

**- ¿Prometes explicármelo todo después? - **

**Me enojó mucho tener que mentirle otra vez, cuando deseaba por todos los medios poder merecerme su confianza. Así que, cuando le respondí, fue una réplica.**

-con razón le respondiste enojado en el hospital ¿verda?- dijo Emmett y el Edward del futuro solo asintio.

**- Muy bien.- **

**- Muy bien.- repitió en el mismo tono de recriminación. **

**Cuando el rescate comenzó a acercarse a nosotros...llegaron adultos, autoridades, sirenas en la distancia...traté de ignorarla y poner mis prioridades en orden. Busqué en todas las mentes en el aparcamiento, los testigos y los que venían llegando tarde, pero no encontré nada peligroso. Muchos estaban sorprendidos de verme aquí al lado de Bella, pero todos concluían...como si no hubiera otra posible conclusión...que sólo no habían notado que estaba junto a ella antes del accidente. **

**Ella era la única que no aceptaba tan fácilmente esa explicación, pero consideraría al menos a los confiables testigos. Ella estaba asustada, traumatizada, sin mencionar el fuerte golpe en su cabeza. Posiblemente en shock. Sería aceptable para su historia que estuviera confundida, ¿cierto? Nadie le daría mucha importancia en contra de muchos otros espectadores... **

**Hice una mueca de dolor cuando escuché los pensamientos de Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett, justamente llegando a la escena. Ellos me harían pagar un infierno por esto, esta noche. **

**Quería borrar la marca que hicieron mis hombros contra el oscuro auto, pero la chica estaba muy cerca. Tendría que esperar hasta que se distrajera. **

**Era frustrante esperar...con tantos ojos encima de mi...mientras los humanos luchaban con la furgoneta, tratando de empujarla lejos de nosotros. Los hubiera ayudado, solo para apurar el proceso, pero ya estaba en suficientes problemas y la chica me sostenía la mirada. **

**Finalmente, pudieron rotarla lo suficientemente lejos para que los EMTs (sigla de Emergency Medical Technician / Técnicos Médicos de Emergencia) llegaran a nosotros con sus camillas. **

**Una familiar, tristona cara me examinó. **

**- Hola, Edward – Brett Warner me saludó. ****Él era un enfermero registrado, y lo conocía bien, del hospital donde trabaja Carlisle. Fue un golpe de suerte...el único en el día de hoy...que él fuera el primero en llegar hasta nosotros. En sus pensamientos, no había nada que no fuera alerta y calma. - ¿Estás bien, chico? - **

**- Perfectamente, Brett. Nada me tocó. Pero me temo que Bella podría tener una contusión. Se pegó muy fuerte en la cabeza cuando la quité del camino... - **

**Brett puso su atención en la chica, quien me lanzó una fiera mirada de traición. **

**Oh, era cierto. Ella sí era el mártir silencioso...prefería sufrir en silencio. **

**No contradijo mi historia inmediatamente, y esto me hizo sentir más tranquilo. **

**El próximo EMT trató de insistir de que les permitiera examinarme, pero no era demasiado difícil persuadirlo. Prometí que dejaría que mi padre me examinara, y él se rindió. **

**Como la mayoría de los humanos, hablando con tranquila seguridad, era todo lo que se necesitaba. La mayoría, pero no esta chica, por supuesto. ¿Acaso encajaba en alguno de los patrones normales? **

**Mientras le ponían un collarín...y su rostro se enrojeció de la vergüenza... aproveché el momento de distracción para arreglar, sigilosamente, la forma de la abolladura en el auto con la parte trasera de mi pie. Sólo mis hermanos notaron lo que estaba haciendo, y escuché la promesa mental de Emmett de arreglar cualquier cosa que se me pasara por alto. **

**Agradecido por su ayuda...y más agradecido aún de que Emmett, al fin, haya perdonado mi peligrosa elección...ahora estaba más relajado mientras subía al asiento delantero de la ambulancia, al lado de Brett. **

**El jefe de policía llegó antes de que metieran a Bella dentro de la parte trasera de la ambulancia. **

**Los pensamientos del padre de Bella eran palabras del pasado, el pánico y preocupación emanando de la mente del hombre ahogaban a cualquier otro pensamiento en el lugar. Muda ansiedad y culpa, una gran inflación de ellos, salieron de él como si sólo pudiera ver a su única hija en el lugar. **

**Emanaron de él y a través de mí, haciendo eco, creciendo más fuertes. Cuando Alice me había advertido que matando a la hija de Charlie Swan lo mataría a él también, ella no estaba exagerando. **

**Mi cabeza se arqueó con esa culpa mientras escuchaba su voz en pánico.**

-otro sobreprotector-dijo bella del futuro.

-y tu que no te gusta que te cuiden-dijo Jasper.

-exacto- respondió ella.

**- ¡Bella! - gritó. **

**- Estoy perfectamente, Char...papá. - Suspiró. - No me pasa nada. - **

**Su seguridad apenas calmó su pavor. Se volteó inmediatamente al EMT más cercano y demandó más información. **

**No fue hasta que lo escuché hablar, formando oraciones perfectamente coherentes desafiando su pánico, que me di cuenta que su ansiedad y preocupación no eran mudas. Yo solo...no podía escuchar sus palabras exactas. **

**Hmm. Charlie Swan no era tan silencioso como su hija, pero podía ver ahora de dónde lo había heredado ella. Interesante. **

**Yo nunca había pasado mucho tiempo alrededor del Jefe de Policía de la ciudad. **

**Siempre lo tomé por un hombre de pensamientos lentos...ahora me doy cuenta que yo era el lento. Sus pensamientos eran parcialmente encubiertos, no ausentes. Sólo podía sacar el tenor, el tono de ellos... **

**Quería escuchar con mayor esfuerzo, para ver si podía encontrar en este nuevo, menor rompecabezas la llave para los secretos de la chica. Pero Bella fue cargada dentro de la ambulancia para ese entonces, y la ambulancia ya estaba en camino. **

**Era difícil alejarme de esta posible solución al misterio que me ha obsesionado. **

**Pero tenía que pensar ahora...mirar qué había hecho hoy día desde todos los ángulos. Tenía que escuchar, para asegurarme de que no nos había puesto en demasiado peligro en que tuviéramos que irnos inmediatamente. Tenía que concentrarme. **

**No había nada en los pensamientos de los EMTs que me preocuparan. Lo más que podían decir, era que la chica no tenía nada serio. Y Bella se estaba apegando a la historia que le había dado, hasta ahora. **

**La primera prioridad, cuando llegáramos al hospital, era ver a Carlisle. Me apuré a través de las puertas automáticas, pero era incapaz de renunciar totalmente de cuidar a Bella; mantuve un ojo en ella a través de los pensamientos de los paramédicos. **

**Fue fácil encontrar la familiar mente de mi padre. Él estaba en su pequeña oficina, totalmente solo...el segundo golpe de suerte en este maldito día. **

**- Carlisle.- **

**Escuchó mi aproximación, y quedó alarmado al momento en que vió mi rostro. De un salto se puso de pie, su piel palideciendo al blanco de un hueso. Se inclinó hacia adelante a través del, cuidadosamente organizado, escritorio. **

**Edward...tu no... **

**- No, no, no es eso. - **

**Respiró profundo. Por supuesto que no. Siento mucho haber considerado el pensamiento. Tu ojos, por supuesto, debí haberlo sabido... Él notó con alivio que mis ojos aún eran dorados. **

**- De todas maneras, ella está herida, Carlisle, probablemente nada serio, pero... - **

**- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? - **

**- Un estúpido accidente automovilístico. Ella estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Pero no podía sólo quedarme ahí...dejar que la aplastara... **

**Comienza de nuevo, no estoy entendiendo. ¿Cómo estuviste tú involucrado en todo esto? **

**- Una furgoneta patinó sobre el hielo, - susurré. Miré a la muralla detrás de él mientras hablaba. En vez de una multitud de diplomas enmarcados, él tenía una simple pintura al óleo...una de sus favoritas, un aún no descubierto Hassam. - **

**Ella estaba en el camino. Alice lo vió venir, pero no había tiempo de hacer nada más que realmente correr a través del aparcamiento quitarla de en medio. Nadie lo notó...excepto ella. Tenía que detener la furgoneta, también, pero otra vez, nadie vió eso...excepto ella. Yo...lo siento mucho Carlisle. **

**No quise ponernos a todos en peligro.- **

**Rodeó el escritorio y puso su mano en mi hombro. **

**Hiciste lo correcto. Y no debió ser fácil para tú. Estoy orgulloso de tú, Edward. **

**Ahora podía mirarlo a los ojos. - Ella sabe que hay algo...raro conmigo.- **

**- Eso no importa. Si nos tenemos que ir, nos iremos. ¿Qué ha dicho ella?- **

**Moví mi cabeza, un poco frustrado. - Nada aún.- **

**¿Aún? **

**- Ella estuvo de acuerdo con mi versión de los hechos...pero está esperando una explicación.- **

**Él frunció el ceño, considerando esto. **

**- Se golpeó la cabeza...bueno, en realidad yo le golpeé la cabeza,- continué rápidamente. - La golpeé contra el piso bastante fuerte. Ella parece estar bien, pero... No creo que cueste mucho desacreditar su historia.- **

**Me sentí un delincuente al decir esas palabras.**

-ah entonces tu me golpeaste-dijo bella del futuro acusadoramente al Edward del futuro.

-lo siento-contesto el.

**Carlisle oyó el hastío en mi voz. Quizá eso no será necesario. Veamos qué pasa, ¿vamos? Suena como que tengo un paciente que atender. **

**- Por favor.- le dije. - Estoy tan preocupado de que la haya herido. - **

**La expresión de Carlisle se aclaró. Sacudió su rubio cabello...sólo unos tonos más claros que ojos dorados...y se rió. **

**Ha sido un día interesante para ti, ¿verdad? En su mente, podía ver la ironía, y era gracioso, al menos para él. Como si los roles se hubieran invertido. En algún lugar durante ese corto silencioso segundo cuando me lancé a través del congelado pavimento, me había transformado de asesino a protector.**

-muy cierto-dijeron burlándose Jasper y Emmett.

**Me reí con él, recordando la seguridad que tenía de que Bella jamás necesitaría protección de nada más que de mí. Había un límite para mi risa porque, con furgoneta o sin furgoneta, eso era totalmente verdad. **

**Esperé solo en la oficina de Carlisle...una de las horas más largas que había vivido...escuchando el hospital lleno de pensamientos. **

**Tyler Crowley, el conductor de la furgoneta, parecía estar herido peor que Bella,**

-telo mereces por idiota- le dijo Alice a tyler.

-nodigas eso Alice-dijo regalándola esme.

**y la atención a él mientras ella esperada su turno para que le tomaran radiografías. **

**Carlisle se mantuvo en el fondo, confiando en el diagnóstico de los exámenes, que la chica solo estaba levemente lastimada. Esto me puso ansioso, pero sabía que él tenía razón. Un sola mirada a su rostro y ella estaría inmediatamente recordándome, en el hecho de que había algo raro conmigo y mi familia, y eso podía hacerla hablar. **

**Ella ciertamente tenía suficientes compañeros para conversar. Tyler estaba consumido por la culpa, ya que casi la había matado, y no parecía que iba a callarse. Podía ver su expresión a través de los ojos de Tyler, y estaba claro que ella deseaba que él se callara. **

**¿Cómo el no podía ver eso? **

**Hubo un momento muy tenso para mí cuando Tyler le preguntó cómo había salido fuera del camino. **

**Esperé, sin respirar, mientras ella vacilaba. **

**- Pues... - La oyó decir. Entonces hizo una pausa tan larga que Tyler pensó si la había confundido con su pregunta. Finalmente, continuó. - Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la furgoneta.- **

**Exhalé. Y entonces mi respiración se agitó. Nunca antes la había escuchado decir mi nombre. Me gustó como sonó...incluso escuchándolo a través de los pensamientos de Tyler. **

**Quería escucharlo por mí mismo... **

**- Edward Cullen,- ella dijo, cuando Tyler parecía confuso respecto a lo que ella se refería. Me encontré a mi mismo en la puerta, con mi mano en la perilla. El deseo de verla se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Me tenía que auto recordar la necesidad de precaución. **

**- Estaba a mi lado.- **

**- ¿Cullen? Huh. Eso es raro. - No lo vi... Podría jurar... - ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?- **

**- Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla.- **

**Ví la pensativa mirada en su rostro, la sospecha ajustándose en sus ojos, pero estos pequeños cambios en su expresión no eran perceptibles para Tyler. **

**Es bonita, él estaba pensando, casi con sorpresa. Incluso toda desarreglada. No es de mi gusto común, aún así... Debería invitarla a salir. Arreglar lo de hoy... **

**Yo estaba en el pasillo, a mitad de camino de la sala de emergencias, sin pensar por un segundo en lo que estaba haciendo. Por suerte, la enfermera entró en la habitación antes de que yo pudiera...era el turno de Bella para los rayos X. Me apoyé contra la pared en un oscuro rincón justo a la vuelta de la esquina, y traté de mantener la compostura mientras ella se alejaba rodando en la silla de ruedas. **

**No importaba que Tyler pensara que era bonita. Cualquiera podía notar eso. No había ninguna razón para que me sintiera... ¿cómo me sentía? ¿Molesto? ¿O era rabia lo que se acercaba a la verdad? Esto no tenía sentido para nada.**

-eso se lama celos Edward-dijo Alice.

**Me quedé donde estaba por el mayor tiempo que pude, pero la impaciencia me ganó y tomé un camino que iba por detrás de la sala de radiología. Ya la habían trasladado de nuevo a la sala de emergencias, pero podía echar una mirada a sus radiografías mientras la enfermera estaba de espaldas. **

**Me sentí más calmado cuando los ví. Su cabeza estaba bien. No la había herido, no realmente.**

-¡míralo!-dijo sarcásticamente la bella del futuro y el Edward del futuro solo se encogió de hombros.

**Carlisle me atrapó allí. **

**Te ves mejor, comentó. **

**Miré directo al frente. No estábamos solos, los pasillos estaban llenos de camilleros y visitas. **

**Ah, sí. Pegó las radiografías a la pizarra iluminada, pero no necesitaba una segunda mirada. Ya veo. Ella está absolutamente bien. Bien hecho, Edward. **

**El sonido de la aprobación de mi padre crearon una mezcla de reacciones en mí. **

**Me hubiera puesto contento, excepto porque sabía que él no aprobaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer ahora. Al menos, no lo aprobaría si conociera mis reales motivaciones... **

**- Creo que iré a hablar con ella...antes de que te vea.- Murmuré bajo mi respiración. **

**- Actúa natural, como si nada hubiera pasado. Suaviza las cosas. - Todas eran razones aceptables. **

**Carlisle cabeceó ausentemente, aún mirando las radiografías. - Buena idea. Hmm.- **

**Miré para ver qué había aumentado su interés. **

**¡Mira todas esas contusiones curadas! ¿Cuántas veces la habrá dejado caer su madre? **

**Carlisle rió pasa sí mismo por su broma. **

**- Estoy comenzando a pensar que la chica solo tiene realmente mala suerte. **

**Siempre en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado. - **

**Forks es ciertamente el lugar equivocado para ella, contigo aquí. **

**Me estremecí. **

**Vamos, vé. Suaviza las cosas un poco. Yo te acompañaré en un momento. **

**Caminé rápidamente, sintiéndome culpable. Quizá era muy buen mentiroso, si podía engañar a Carlisle. **

**Cuando llegué a la sala de emergencias, Tyler estaba murmurando bajo su aliento, aún disculpándose. La chica estaba tratando de escapar a su remordimiento pretendiendo dormir. **

**Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero su respiración no estaba acompasada, y de vez en cuando tamborileaba sus dedos impacientemente. **

**Miré su rostro por un largo momento. Esta sería la última vez que la vería. Este hecho accionó un agudo dolor en mi pecho. ¿Era porque no quería irme dejando un rompecabezas sin resolver? Eso no parecía una explicación muy convincente. **

**Finalmente, respiré profundo y entré. **

**Cuando Tyler me vió, comenzó a hablar, pero puse un dedo en mis labios. **

**- ¿Estará durmiendo? - Murmuré. **

**Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y se enfocaron en mi rostro. Se abrieron de par en par por un momento, y entonces se achicaron de cólera y sospecha. Recordé que tenía que interpretar un papel, así que le sonreí como si nada inusual hubiera ocurrido esta mañana...aparte de un golpe a su cabeza y un poquito de imaginación.**

-y que casi la asen puré-dijo Charlie.

Oye, Edward, - dijo Tyler. - lo siento mucho... -

**Levanté una mano para detener su disculpa, - No hay culpa sin sangre. – Dije irónicamente. Sin pensar, también sonreí abiertamente a mi broma privada. **

**Fue asombrosamente fácil ignorar a Tyler,**

-eres un fastidio-dijo Rosalie.

**acostado a no más de un metro y medio de mí, cubierto en sangre fresca. Nunca comprendí cómo Carlisle podía hacer esto...ignorar la sangre de sus pacientes para poder tratarlos. ¿Acaso la constante tentación no lo distraía, no era peligroso...? Pero, ahora...podía ver cómo, si te enfocabas en algo mucho más fuerte, la tentación no significaba nada. **

**Incluso fresca y expuesta, la sangre de Tyler no era nada comparada con la Bella. **

**Mantuve mi distancia de ella, sentándome a los pies de la camilla de Tyler. **

**- ¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?- le pregunté. **

**Su labio inferior sobresalió un poco. - No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme. **

**¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?.- **

**Su impaciencia me hizo sonreír de nuevo. Podía oír a Carlisle en el pasillo. **

**- Tengo enchufe – dije ligeramente. - Pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.- **

**Observé su reacción cuidadosamente mientras mi padre entraba en la habitación. **

**Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y su boca de verdad se abrió completamente en sorpresa. Gruñí internamente. Sí, ella ciertamente había notado el parecido. **

**- Bueno, señorita Swan, ¿cómo se encuentra? - preguntó Carlisle. Tenía una grandiosa habilidad para tranquilizar a sus pacientes. No podría decir cómo afectó esto a Bella. **

**- Estoy bien.- ella dijo tranquilamente. **

**Carlisle puso sus radiografías en la pizarra iluminada al lado de la cama. – Las radiografías son buenas. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.- **

**Ella suspiró, y luego dijo, - Estoy bien.- de nuevo, pero esta vez con impaciencia. **

**Entonces miró en mi dirección. **

**Carlisle se acercó a ella y recorrió gentilmente sus dedos sobre cuero cabelludo hasta que encontró el golpe bajo su cabello. **

**Me atacó una ola de emociones que me encontraron con la guardia baja. **

**Había visto a Carlisle trabajar con humanos cientos de veces. Años atrás, yo lo había asisto informalmente...sólo en situaciones dónde la sangre no estuviera implicada. Así que no era cosa nueva para mi, mirarlo interactuar con la chica como si él mismo fuera humano como ella. Muchas veces había envidiado su control, pero eso no era lo mismo que sentía en este momento. Envidiaba mucho más que su control. Sufría por la diferencia entre Carlisle y yo...que él pudiera tocarla tan gentilmente, sin miedo, sabiendo que él nunca le haría daño...**

-oye se mas confiado-dijo relajado Emmett.

**Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, y yo me revolví en mi asiento. Tenía que concentrarme por un momento para mantener mi postura relajada. **

**- ¿Le duele?.- le preguntó Carlisle. **

**Su barbilla se movió una fracción. - No mucho.- dijo ella. **

**Otra pequeña pieza de su personalidad cayó en su lugar: era valiente. No le gustaba demostrar debilidad. **

**Posiblemente la más vulnerable criatura que había visto jamás, y ella no quería parecer débil. Una risita se escapó entre mis labios. **

**Me lanzó una mirada fulminante. **

**- De acuerdo – dijo Carlisle. - Su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.-¿Su padre estaba aquí? Pasé a través de los pensamientos de la multitud de la sala de espera, pero no podía encontrar su sutil voz mental fuera del grupo antes de que ella hablara de nuevo, con su rostro ansioso. **

**- ¿No puedo ir a la escuela?.-**

**Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma.- sugirió Carlisle. **

**Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en mí. ¿Puede él ir a la escuela?.- **

**Actúa normal, suaviza las cosas...ignora lo que se siente cuando ella me mira a los ojos... **

**- Alguien debe darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido.- le dije. **

**- En realidad,- Carlisle corrigió, - parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de esperas. **

**Esta vez anticipé su reacción...su aversión por la atención. No se decepcionó. **

**- ¡Oh, no!.- gimió, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. **

**Me gustó haber adivinado bien esta vez. Estaba comenzando a entenderla... **

**- ¿Quiere quedarse aquí? - preguntó Carlisle. **

**- ¡No, no!.- dijo rápidamente, al tiempo en que sacaba sus piernas por el borde de la camilla y se levantaba con prisa poniendo sus pies en el piso. Se tambaleó hacia adelante, a los brazos de Carlisle. Él la atrapó y la estabilizó. **

**De nuevo, la envidia recorrió mi cuerpo. **

**- Me encuentro bien.- dijo ella antes de que Carlisle pudiera decir algo, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con un hermoso rosado. **

**Por supuesto, eso no molestaría a Carlisle. Se aseguró que estuviera estable, y luego la soltó. **

**- Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor.- el sugirió. **

**- No me duele mucho.- **

**Carlisle sonrió mientras firmaba sus papeles. - Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte.- **

**Ella se volteó lentamente, para lanzarme una fulminante mirada.- La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado.- **

**- Ah, sí, bueno – Carlisle agregó rápidamente, escuchando lo mismo que escuché yo en su voz. Ella no creía que su sospecha fuera producto de su imaginación. No todavía. **

**Toda tuya, pensó Carlisle. Maneja esto como creas que es mejor. **

**- Muchas gracias.- susurré, quieto y tranquilo. Ningún humano podría oírme. Los labios de Carlisle formaron una pequeña sonrisa al entender mi sarcasmo, mientras se volvía hacia Tyler. - Lamento decirle que usted se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más.- dijo, mientras comenzaba a examinarlo. **

**Bueno, yo causé esto, así que era justo que yo tuviera que arreglarlo. **

**Bella caminó deliberadamente hacia mí, sin detenerse hasta que estuviera incómodamente cerca. Recordé cómo había deseado, antes de todo el desastre, que ella se acercara a mi...**

-aww-dijimos todos.

**Esto era como una burla a ese deseo. **

**- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? - me silbó en un susurró. **

**Su cálido aliento rasguñó mi rostro y tuve que retroceder un paso. Su petición no había disminuido ni un poco. Cada vez que ella estaba cerca de mí, gatillaba todos mis peores, urgentes instintos. El veneno llenó mi boca y mi cuerpo anhelaba atacar...de tomarla entre mis brazos y romper su garganta con mis dientes. **

**Mi mente era más fuerte que mi cuerpo, pero sólo un poco.**

-yo se que eres fueste hijo-dijo Carlisle y no dijeron nada.

**Tu padre te espera.- le recordé, con la mandíbula tensa. **

**Ella miró hacia Carlisle y Tyler. Tyler no nos prestaba atención, pero Carlisle estaba monitoreando cada respiro. **

**Con cuidado, Edward. **

**- Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.- me insistió en una baja voz. **

**Quería decirle que no me importaba en lo absoluto, pero sabía que tendría que hacer esto. Mejor sería que empezara de una vez. **

**Estaba lleno de tantas emociones conflictivas mientras salía de la habitación, escuchando sus pasos detrás de mi, tratando de ir a mi ritmo. **

**Tenía un show que presentar.**

-y lo precentaste-dijo medio enojada Rosalie.

**Sabía que el papel que representaría...tenía el personaje más bajo: sería el villano. Mentiría, y ridiculizaría y sería muy cruel. **

-y tenías que serlo-dijo alice.

-no tenía opción-se defendió el Edward del futuro.

-decir la verdad era una opción-dijo bella del futuro.

-no podía-dijo Edward del futuro y ella solo asintió.

**Fuí en contra de todos mis mejores impulsos...los impulsos humanos a los que me aferré todos estos años. Nunca quise merecer confianza más que en este momento, cuando debía destruir toda posibilidad de merecerla. **

**Todo era peor al saber que este sería el último recuerdo que ella tendría de mí. **

**Esta era mi escena de despedida. **

**Me volví hacia ella. **

**- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunté molesto. **

**Se encogió y retrocedió a mi hostilidad. Sus ojos se tornaron desconcertados, la expresión que me había hechizado... **

**- Me debes una explicación.- me dijo en una pequeña voz; su cara de marfil palideció. **

**Era muy difícil mantener mi voz áspera. - Te salve la vida. No te debo nada.- **

**Ella parpadeó...quemaba como ácido el ver cómo la herían mis palabras. **

**- Me lo prometiste.- susurró. **

**- Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.- **

**Su barbilla se tensó. - No me pasaba nada en la cabeza.- **

**Estaba enojada de nuevo, y eso lo hizo todo más fácil. Le respondí su mirada, poniendo mi rostro menos amigable. **

**- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Bella? - **

**- Quiero saber la verdad. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti. **

**Lo que ella quería era absolutamente justo...me frustraba tener que negárselo. **

**- ¿Qué crees que pasó?.- Casi le gruñí. **

**Sus palabras salieron torrencialmente. - Todo lo que sé es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vió, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero haz salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas... - De pronto, juntó sus dientes y de sus ojos comenzaron a aparecer unas indeseadas lágrimas. **

-todavía me sorprende tus reacciones pareces vampiro-dijo Carlisle.

-oye nací para ser vampiro-dijo bella del futuro.

**La miré, con una expresión burlona, pues todo lo que sentía era en realidad temor; ella lo había visto todo. **

**- ¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta?.- le pregunté sarcásticamente. **

**Me respondió con un cabeceo hacia adelante. **

**Mi voz se hizo más burlona. - Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.- **

**Ella se esforzó para controlar su rabia. Cuando me respondió, habló cada palabra con deliberada lentitud. - No se lo voy a decir a nadie.- **

**Era verdad...podía ver eso en sus ojos. Incluso furiosa y traicionada, ella guardaría mi secreto. **

**¿Por qué? **

**El shock que me causó su respuesta me arruinó mi cuidadosamente designada expresión por medio segundo, y luego me recompuse. **

**- Entonces, ¿qué importa?.- pregunté, tratando de mantener mi voz severa. **

**- Me importa a mí.- me dijo intensamente. - No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.- **

**Me estaba pidiendo que confiara en ella. Igual que yo quería que ella confiara en mí. **

**Pero esta era una línea que yo no podía cruzar. **

**Mi voz se mantuvo cruel. - ¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto? - **

**- Gracias.- me dijo casi echando humo, esperando. **

**- No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?.- **

**- No.- **

**- En tal caso...- No podía decirle la verdad aunque quisiera...y no quería. Prefería que ella se armara su propia historia a que supiera lo que soy, porque nada podía ser peor que la verdad...yo era una pesadilla viviente, sacado de las páginas de una novela de terror. – espero que disfrutes de la decepción.- **

**Nos miramos mutuamente con el ceño fruncido. Era incómodo lo atractivo que resultaba ser su enojo. Como un gatito furioso, suave y desprotegido, y tan inconsciente de su vulnerabilidad. **

**Se ruborizó y juntó sus dientes de nuevo. - ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? - **

**Su pregunta no era algo que estuviera esperando, preparado para responder. **

**Perdí el hilo en el papel que estaba representando. Sentí cómo la máscara se caía de mi rostro, y le dije...esta vez...la verdad. **

**- No lo sé.- **

**Memoricé su rostro una vez más...aún estaba enojada, la sangre aún no se había desvanecido de sus mejillas...y entonces me di vuelta y me alejé de ella.**

-¡cállate ¿quieres?!-dijo el Edward del pasado enojado.

-¿a quién le dices?-dijo Rosalie.

-a ellos-dijo señalando a los lobos raros.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Mike asustado.

-hay, olvídenlo-contesto el Edward del futuro.

-bueno ese era el final, ¿Quién sigue?-dijo bella del futuro.

-¿yo puedo?-pregunto remese.

-claro-dijimos todos y tomo el libro.

-el siguiente se llama: **LAS INVITACIONES…**

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? DEJEN REVIEWS PORFIS NO LES CUESTA NI UM BUENO ESPERO QUE LE AYA GUSTADO, APROBEHO ESTA NOTA PARA PEDIRLES UN FAVOR MUUUUUUUUUUUUY GRANDE SI ME AYUDAN A BUSCAR UN FIC QUE EMPESE A LEER EL OTRO DIA EN LA NOCHE PERO AHORA YA NO LO ENCUENTRO ¡PLEASE!: SE TRATABA COMO DE CREPUSCULO QUE BELLA VA A FROKS Y SE ENCUENTRA A LOS CULLEN PERO ELLOS SI CAZAN HUMANOS Y ME QUEDE EN DONDE BELLA VA A BIOLOGIA Y SE ENCUENTRA CON Edward Y DESPUES EL MAESTRO LOS MADA A ALGO A ELLOS DOS PERO Edward AGARRA A BELLA Y LA IVA A MATAR PERO EN ESO LLEGA Alice Y DE AY YA NOSE PORFAVOR AYUDENME ESE FIC ME ENCANTO Y QUISIERA LEERLO SI ME ENTENDIERON Y SABEN EL NOMBRE DEL FIC DEJENMELO EN UN REVIEWS ADIOSITO NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

**ATTE.:VAMPIRA ARIES.**


End file.
